A Ten Year Plan
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: What happens when a sensitive guy and a playboy make a plan for themselves over the span of ten years?
1. The Pact

Sensitive Harry was brooding at his table. He pulled out his phone to call his number one comrade, Peter. After a few rings, Peter answers the phone.

"Hey, Harry. What's going on with you, my friend?" Peter replies.

"Hey, Pete. It's time to initiate our pact." Said Harry, who was recently ditched in the middle of a dinner date at Olive Garden.

"I'm down for that." Peter said.

"Pete, please don't let me die alone."

"So dramatic, Har. You're going to find someone. Me? I'm never gonna be alone. But if it makes you feel any better, if in 10 years and we're still single, we'll be a couple. A dopey, sappy, cute couple."

"Really, Peter?" Asked a doubtful Harry.

"I'll be there in about 5, Har."

* * *

 **Nearly 10 Minutes Later**

When Peter got there, he spotted Harry sitting at a table. Harry was wallowing and singing one of Peter's favorite songs to himself.

 _Someday ooh someday_  
 _The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for_  
 _Someday hey hey_  
 _Boy you're gonna pay 'cause baby I'm the one who's keeping score_

"Here." Peter said, and hands a startled Harry a napkin. "Write something up. We'll both sign it, and have Max take a look at it."

"Fine." Says Harry while writing the agreement. "Here's to us."

"No turning back, if that makes you happy, Har?"

"Nope. Cheers." Harry says while lifting his glass.

"Cheers, buddy." Clinking his beer against Harry's drink.


	2. Consoling A Friend

**Nine Years and Six Months Later**

34 year old Harry is brooding over another failed relationship after a month of dating. After 45 minutes of wallowing in misery, he decides to call his closest friend in the whole entire world.

"Harry?" Peter says, panting after his personal rendezvous with a random hookup.

"Hey, Pete."

"How are you doing?"

"I've just been dumped, for the umpteenth time." Sighed Harry.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Responded Peter.

"Great."

 **30 Minutes Later**

Both Peter and Harry are eating cognac infused strawberries that have been covered in chocolate.

"Since when did you start fucking Martha Stewart? This is some good shit, Mr. Osborn!" Exclaimed Peter, which caused Harry to roll his eyes, with a small smile on his face.

"Pete, I don't know what to do. I'm sick of chasing men, only to get my heart broken, time and time again. It's so damn frustrating finding my heart in pieces in the grass all the time."

Peter thinks for a moment.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with dating and wanting something worthwhile. Although I think you're looking in the wrong places for love, I believe that you're not going to be single much longer. You're one person that everyone would like to have in the long run, and anyone who says otherwise, can come find me, in Queens Village, living next door to his Aunt May."

"Thanks, Pete. How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Harry asks with a smile on his face.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm happy that you're not wallowing in depression anymore, Har."

"It's because you're here." Harry says, leaning in to kiss Peter.


	3. Lunch With MJ

**The Next Day**

"Mph, mph, mph. I can't believe that you actually have a sympathetic side, Peter." States Mary Jane, before taking a bite of her salad.

"What does that even mean, MJ?" Frowning at his best friend.

"Really, Peter?" She asks.

"I was just trying to cheer him up. Harry broke up with his latest boyfriend. I would think that anyone would want to be cheered up after breaking up with someone."

"Well, as shocking as it is for me to admit this, Spidey, you're actually right. I feel so bad for the guy." Says Mary Jane.

"Wh- how about me?"

"Oh, please Peter! What about you?" She asks Peter. "He's a successful business man. He can do a helluva lot better than you. I mean you are hardly ever to be found. All your free time is spent one of three ways: with a new suitor, fighting crime, or with Harry. I'm surprised that we always talk at work and have lunch together."

"Excuse me, for being so flexible!" Grinned Peter.

"I'm serious, Peter! I mean, it wouldn't be the end of the world of you and Harry did go though with your little contract would it? What does your contract even say anyway?" She asks, playing dumb. She knows what the contract says.

Peter contemplates telling her the content of the contract. Instead, he takes a bite of his burger.

"Come on, Pete! I won't tell!"

"Our contract stipulates…"


	4. Boys Night Out

**Two Weeks Later...**

"Pete! Pete! Pete, where are you?" Harry asked, slightly panicking.

"Calm down, buddy. I'm in my room. Did you use the spare key I gave you, or did you pick my lock again?" Peter shouted from his bedroom.

"I forgot my keys. I was going to pick the lock, but Aunt May let me in. She used the spare key you gave her to unlock the door. I'm sorry for almost picking your lock."

Peter chuckled and came out of his room. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, I'm thoroughly impressed that you asked, Pete. I'll get it myself."

After getting his drink, he notices something strange about Peter.

"Peter, is something wrong?

"No. It's just...I rarely ever you in a suit. Damn, you look good!" Admitted Peter.

"Ah, finally something that I've done in a long time to turn you on. Score one for the rich boy! Like what you see?" Taunted Harry.

"Of course."

"Well, in that case, let me turn up the heat." Harry said seductively. He took out his phone and resumes the song that was playing on his phone. He proceeds to sing it and gives Peter a lap dance.

 _Let me lick you up and down till you say stop_  
 _Let me play with your body, Petey, make you real hot_  
 _Let me do all the things you want me to do_  
 _'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you_

 _I love the taste of whip cream (Hey)_  
 _Spread it on, don't be mean (Baby, don't be mean)_  
 _You know I can't resist you, Pete_  
 _I'll fly you all around the world (All around the world, oh, baby)_

 _I wanna see your body drip_  
 _Come on let me take a sip (Come on, come on, come on, come on)_  
 _Take off what you cherish most (come on, come on, come on, come on, baby)_  
 _'Cause when I brag I like to brag and boast..._

All of a sudden, Harry moves his face towards Peter's hypnotized face. At this point, Peter and Harry's faces are inches away from each other, with Harry's hand inside of Peter's underwear, clutching Peter's dick. When Harry finally realizes what happened, Peter breaks the silence.

"I uh, I think we should get going." He says with his voice quivering.

"Yeah." Harry agrees stepping away from Peter, blushing. _'It almost happened again.'_

"You need to change out of these clothes so we can go out. Go-Go Bar, here we come."

"Peter, why are going a Go-Go Bar? I doubt I'll find anyone to date there." Says a miserable Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." starts Peter. "These boys will help you find a man. Besides, that bar has four of my favorite things."

"Which are?"

"Great music, sexy male dancers and delicious drinks." Peter says.

"That's only three things. What's the fourth?" Harry asks. Peter simply looks at him.

"Oh!" Harry says once he got Peter's look. "Aww, Pete."

"Yup. So let's go meet some men."

"Well, I'm gonna let you know right now, Pete. I definitely won't be dating any of the men that work there, however, I'll give it a shot." concedes Harry.

"Aw, yeah! Go-Go bar, here we come!" Exclaims an excited Peter.


	5. A Chat With Harry

**Another 2 Weeks Later...**

"Aww, Harry! Soon it'll be time for you and Peter to be a couple. Just 5 more months to go! I don't know about you, but I'm definitely excited for that!" Squealed Felicia.

"Felicia-"

"Just hear me out. Pretty please, with a hottie on top?" Pouted Felicia.

"Fine" says an irritated Harry.

"What if you and Peter are soulmates? I mean, you two are practically inseparable. What are you afraid of?"

Harry opens, then closes his mouths two times. "I just don't think of him in that that capacity, and nor does he think of me that way either. Admittedly, I still don't know why we are talking about this. Besides, even if I finally did harbor some feelings for him, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" He wonders, sporting a pout on his face.

"Well-"

"Besides, I'm tired of having my heart broken by assholes who don't appreciate me. Sometimes I feel like it just isn't worth it looking for love. Aside from that, I'm getting bored of New York and Oscorp is expanding. I'm thinking of moving to the west coast." Harry says.

"What?!" Felicia asks.

"You haven't noticed that Oscorp is expanding, and you're my secretary?" Harry asks, with a surprised on his face.

"I just never thought that you've been feeling some kind of way about your love life. And to top if off, I actually do believe that you are considering leaving New York. I did hear you talking to the other board members about how well this business is doing and how it's time to expand in Los Angeles. It just sucks that I won't be going to your possible wedding to one Peter Parker in the future, where you'd become Mr. Harry Theopolis Osborn-Parker, or Mr. Harry Theopolis Parker-Osborn, and taking care of my future niece and nephews."

"Damn, you've really thought about my contract with Peter haven't you?" Asked an amused Harry. "Plus, what makes you think that I want children?"

"Because I've always heard you say that you want kids. Preferably three kids: 2 boys and one girl."

 _'Correction! It was **five children** dammit! I thought I could get away from the topic of having kids.' _ Harry thought.

"As your employee, I shouldn't care about anything else but helping your company thrive, but as a friend, I truly want you to be happy."

"Are you saying this because you're dating and you want everyone in love, or do you truly want what's best for me because I can't find a man of my own?"

"Honestly, a little of both, Boss. It's time to go back to work. I'll tell you more about the wedding plans I have for you and Peter's wedding, at lunch." Felicia stated.

"Fine, but under one condition. You'll be telling me about your date with your newest girly friend."

"Oh, alright. You'll love hearing about Mary Jane anyway."

"Felicia, you talk about her incessantly." laughed Harry.

"So what? The better question is: What does your contract say?"

Harry laughs, then says, "I'll plead the fifth, for now. Let's get back to work."


	6. The Double Date

**Four Months Remaining**

After another hang out session with Peter, Mary Jane decided that she wants Peter to meet Felicia.

"Peter, dahling, what do you say to meeting Felicia?"

"I, uh...what the hell? I want you to meet Harry anyway. Let me call him up." Peter says while pulling out his phone.

"Awesome!" Exclaims Mary Jane.

After the third ring, Harry picks up.

"Hey, Petey! I was just about to call you in about 5 minutes. What's up?"

"Well, remember how I told you about my friend Mary Jane? Well, she wants me to meet her girlfriend Felicia. Since I'll finally be meeting her, I thought that it'd be a good idea for you to meet Mary Jane."

"Damn, Pete. And to think I was gonna call you in five minutes to ask you for the exact same favor. When do you wanna meet up?"

"Hold on. MJ, when do you wanna meet Harry?"

"Well, I know that you, Felicia and I are free tomorrow. So how about we set up the double date for tomorrow?" Asked Mary Jane.

"Double date tomorrow, Har-Bear?"

"Sounds good to me, Pete. I can't wait to meet your _woman_." Harry snickered on the other side of the phone.

"Great. Denny's at 8:00 tomorrow night? I have a deadline at The Bugle at 6:30, and I wanna be clean for this date tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Pete. I can't wait to meet your mystery woman."

"Ditto, buddy. Ditto."

"Alright, Pete. It's a date. I can't wait to see you guys. Now, I don't know about you, but I gotta get back to work."

"Ok, I'll let you go. 'Til tomorrow, mí amigo. And Harry?

"Yeah, Pete?

"Don't use that cologne I like on you. You'd probably steal MJ from me." Peter laughs.

"That my friend, is a deal. Until then, ciao my friend."

 **The Next Night**

"Hey, Harry. You must be Felicia right?"

"That's right, handsome. Hey, Mary Jane."

"I'm Harry. It's nice to finally see you Mary Jane."

"Likewise." Said a blushing Mary Jane.

"I'm starved. MJ, let's sit together while the boys can stare at our beauty." Felicia said.

"I love your plan already. After all, we are two hot babes, right Peter?"

"Whatever, MJ." Peter said, while rolling his eyes.

"What do you say about teaching these lovely ladies to a lesson in actual beauty, Pete? You think we can take 'em?" A flirting Harry asks.

"Let's take these hussies down, my friend." Jokes Peter.

"I'll show you a thing or two about being a hussy." Teases Felicia.

"Oh, I like you already. I just love a challenge." Peter challenges.

"You're all nuts. Pete knows I can smoke all of you bitches down into the ground."

"In your dreams, Harry." Says Mary Jane. "I'm in the mood for nachos, Felicia. What will you have?"

"Some nachos as well. I feel like a spicy bitch, and Denny's nachos are my favorite."

"Har, I take it you'll be having the Avocado Chicken Caesar Salad?"

"You're absolutely correct my partner in crime. Knowing you, you'll be getting the double cheeseburger. Am I right, or am I right?" Asked a blushing Harry.

"One again Harry Osborn, you are correct." Peter responded, as they all sit at the booth the host has taken them to.

Once they are seated, a waitress comes to their table.

"Hi. My name is Gwen. What would you like to drink?"

"May I get strawberry lemonade please?" The four ask.

"Well, you've made my shift a little bit easier. Four strawberry lemonades coming up! " Laughs Gwen.

Five minutes later, Gwen delivers their drinks. "Here you go, four strawberry lemonades.

Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes we are. I'll have the nachos please." Says, Mary Jane.

"Ditto for me!" Felicia says brightly.

"I'll have the Avocado Chicken Caesar salad." Harry says.

And finally, "May I have the double cheeseburger please?" Asks Peter.

"Of course you can. So two orders of nachos, a salad and a burger, right?" They group nods. "I'll be back with your orders soon!" Says Gwen.

"Thank you!" They replied.

"So, Peter, Mary Jane here says that you are the biggest Harry Potter freak she's ever met. Did Harry influence that decision because his name is Harry or what?"

"Actually, he's never seen the movies at all. Since his birthday is about four months from now, we're going to have a Harry Potter themed party. At least we read the books together back in the day in high school when they first came out. I was so bored of reading the Goosebumps books, and Harry here recommended that I should try reading the HP books, cause he was finding them mind blowing."

"Wow, that's quite a story. Harry, I can't believe you haven't seen the HP movies before! Peter, what do you want me to take?" Felicia asks.

"Hmmm, maybe some kind of wine. I need him to stay awake for at least four of the movies."

"What makes you think I can't pay attention to four movies in a row, in the course of one night?" Harry asks playfully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you do like to drink a lot." States Peter. "I just- it's- I want you to be able to experience the HP series in a different way that MJ and I have seen." Peter responded with a blush on his face.

"Well, in that case, Felicia, let's not drink anything alcoholic. Let's just drink soda, juice and water. Is that ok with you Mary Jane?"

"That's fine with me. And Harry?"

"Yes, Mary Jane?" Harry responds.

"Please, call me MJ. It's a mouthful to say Mary Jane, plus I don't bite. I think you're a pretty cool guy, keeping Peter in check for such a long time." Mary Jane genuinely responds.

"Thank you. It's hard trying I keep him in check when he's off- never mind." He grins at Peter.

"Alright, here we are. Two orders of nachos for the ladies."

"Thank you!" The ladies respond.

"The salad for the young man."

"Thanks." Harry responds.

"And the burger for the cute and handsome, young man." Gwen says with a pretty smile while giving Peter his food.

"Thank you very much!" He says, but he misses the evil glare that Harry gives Gwen, when taking his food from her. In fact, they all miss the look he gives her.

' _I don't like her very much. Can't she realize that he's a flaming gay man like me?'_ He wonders. ' _Why am I thinking about him this way? I don't even like him that way. Why am I freaking out like this?'_

"Enjoy your food." Gwen says, smiling directly at Peter before she turns away.

"Thanks." They all say.

"Pete, tell me more about this party you're throwing for our dear old Harry here."

So he goes on and explains the details of the slumber party, while they eat out of each others food. By time they are done, they decide to get some milkshakes for their desserts. Once they were done, Peter was going to pay for their bill, but Harry stopped him.

"Harry, I don't mind paying. I mean, I did want you to meet MJ tonight."

"I know that, Pete, but it's the least I can do for tonight. Besides, I know your other " _extracurricular activities_ " helps you a bit with your photos. Is it a crime to let me pay for our meal, when I'm giving you the chance to throw me a party without any kind of help at all from yours truly?"

"Damn, I hate you." Peter says, with a scowl on his face.

"Well, while you two argue, Felicia and I are going to walk around and then enjoy the night at my place. See ya later boys."

"Night, Mary Jane. I guess I'll be seeing you on...Monday?"

"Oh, that long huh? You're ditching me for Harry _all weekend long_?" Mary Jane asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not a chance. See you later. It was nice meeting you Felicia. I hope we can hang out again soon!" Peter says while hugging her.

"Likewise." She says with a smile on her face.

"Harry, it was a pleasure meeting you. Do me a favor, and see that this nerd doesn't trip on his own feet? I mean he is pretty clumsy." States MJ.

"Hey! I disagree with that statement!" Peter argues with a pout on his face.

"I like you already. I'll keep him safe, MJ, I promise. Hope to see you soon, and please get to your destination safely ladies."

"Night." The ladies responded.

"Goodnight." The guys said.

 **Once They Went Their Separate Ways...**

Peter called his Aunt May, and let her know what he was out with Harry, Mary Jane and his new friend Felicia, and that she wouldn't need to wait up, even though they live right next door to each other **.**

Once they got to Harry's house, they decided to get a drink from the bar.

"So...Harry, did you have fun tonight?" He asks while pouring his drink.

"I sure did, Pete. I can't believe I've only met MJ tonight. What other secrets are you hiding from me, _Spidey_?" Harry asks while he sits on the couch.

"None whatsoever. Man, I thought that you were going to slip that piece of info slip tonight in front of Felicia tonight." Replies Peter, taking a seat next to Harry.

"I wouldn't do that without your permission, buddy. Besides I don't think she'd believe me anyway."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell her when the time is right. Did you see how she kept looking at MJ when I was telling her about your birthday party? I've never seen someone so in love like that before."

"Oh, how I wish someone would look at me like that." Said Harry, sounding sad and heartbroken. "Why can't I find my one and only?"

"Hey, I'm not stopping you from finding it. I'm just happy being from one bed to he next, hooking up with a hot guy." Peter says happily.

"Really?"

"Yup. I don't need anybody but you, MJ and Felicia."

"That's crazy, Peter. You need someone to take care of you."

"Now _**that**_ statement is crazy!" Peter tells him.

"Come on, Pete. Everyone needs someone, even you." Harry says while grabbing a hold of Peter's hands. "What are you afraid of?" Harry says, wishing he could do nothing more, than to help his friend find someone.

"Nothing at all. I just like hooking up, with hot guys and it's really the most fun I've ever had in my lifetime. I've got an idea!"

"Which is...?"

"Give me your phone. You wanted to find a man, and I've got the perfect idea."

"Fine. Here." Harry passes his phone to Peter.

"Say cheese, you hot, sexy, specimen." Peter says flirtatiously, while holding Harry's phone up.

"Lonely." Harry replies, with his PR smile on his face.

"Alrighty." he says while he takes the photo. "Don't you just...like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Mr. Photographer. Now I can see why you're a photographer you nerd. But why did you take my photo?"

"Cause you are now on Grindr." Peter replies.

"I'm on what?! Peter, no. Delete it!"

"Come on, Harry. You wanted a guy, I think you should try it this way. Just one date if someone finds you interesting. Promise you'll try it, for me?" He asks, breaking out in his puppy dog face.

"Fine. Just one hookup." Harry groans.

"Ah, yeah. You won't regret it."


	7. Harry's Night Out

When Peter left Harry's house do some patrolling, Harry decided to check out his Grindr profile. While he did admit to himself that the picture did look good, he was uncomfortable with the whole idea of having a profile on a hookup app.

"What am I doing? This isn't me at all. Honestly, I don't even know why I agreed to this. I've got to delete this, immediately. I'll just deal with Peter's consequences when I tell him that I deleted my account."

Just as he finishes his statement, a hookup pops up on his iPad. He reads the mysterious guy's profile, and is fascinated by what he sees. He looks at his watch, and decides to meet his hookup.

"Why not?" He asks himself, with a small smile on his face, and he gets out of his bed. "It's only 12: 17 in the morning. I'm pretty sure that no single person sleeps at 12 in the morning anyway."

 **20 Minutes Later**

Harry arrives at the hook-up's house. He knocks on the door, and it opens on the fourth knock.

"You must be Harry. I like the whole Democratic look you've got going on. It makes you look highly mature, for a cutie who looks more like a schoolboy. Chances are, you're a total sweetheart. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you." Harry responds _. 'God, this man is damn fine. God, thank you for letting my best friend, Peter, into my life all those years ago. I also thank you for this fine specimen that is standing in front of me. You really were cooking that day.'_ Harry thinks to himself.

"I'm Flash. Would you care to come in?" Flash asks, while moving from the door so that Harry can enter his house.

"Sure. Thank you, Flash." Harry smiled at Flash.

"No problem."

"Flash, you really have a nice place." Harry said shyly, while looking around Flash's house.

"I don't bite you know." Flash tells Harry in a deep, seductive tone.

"Sorry. It's just- I've never done anything like this before. I don't really know what to do at all." Harry admitted.

"Just relax." Flash says, while putting his hand on Harry's thigh.

"I'm not that kind of guy." Harry says while Flash takes of his shirt. "I mean, I'm not ready to-"

"Oh. That's fine." Says a crestfallen Flash. "We'll just talk or whatever." Flash says able putting on his shirt back on.

"You know what? I think I could use that drink now, please." Harry states.

Flash smiles. "Alright. What are you in the mood for, hot stuff?"

"Surprise me." Harry says while his voice cracks at the 'hot stuff compliment'.

"Ok. One drink, coming up." Flash says.

"Thanks." Harry replies, hoping he sounds like a normal 34 year old businessman. While Flash goes to make Harry his drink, Harry pulls out his phone, and calls Peter. Peter answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Har-bear! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Peter asked Harry.

"You're a riot." Harry responded. "Anyway, I have some news….."

"You do? What is it?" Peter asks his friend.

"Well, I took your advice and I'm out on a date."

"And the advice was….?"

"Finding someone on Grindr." Harry says, with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute. You took my advice?" Peter asks, sounding shocked and a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah. It's the best idea you've had in years when it comes to me finding a man." Says a cheerful Harry.

"What the hell possessed you to do that without telling anybody about this hookup?" Peter asks him. Peter is not pleased with Harry's decision at all, especially at this hour of the night.

"Well, it's a story that I will tell you when we hang out. Pete, I- oh, I have to go. I'll call you later and let you in on the deets." Harry tells Peter, once he sees Flash coming back into the living room.

"Harry, wait!" Peter says, but the line dies. _'What kind of fucking game is Harry playing at?'_ He thinks to himself. "This is highly unacceptable. I need to call him back, now!"

"Thank you. May I ask what exactly am I drinking?" Harry asks Flash. As Flash was about to answer Harry's question, Harry's phone rang.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Says an embarrassed Harry.

"It's alright. You're cute when you're flustered."

Harry blushes, then proceeds to answer his phone.

"What now, Peter?" Asks an irritated Harry.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I don't want you getting hurt or-"

"I'm doing fine on my own!" Snapped Harry. "I'll call you later!"

"Harry-"

"No! I'll call you later!" Harry said in a cold tone, and hung up on Peter.

"Flash, I'm so sorry about that. That was my friend who called just now."

"That's ok, but I have to ask, should I be jealous?"

"Not at all." Harry laughs. "I just wanted to brag, since he always calls and brag about his hookup, at the end of his romp."

"Wow." Flash says.

"Anyway, what's in this drink?" Harry asks, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, yeah. I think you'll love this one." Flash tells him. "This one is called _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ because it's a mixture of a _Screwdriver_ and a _Harvey Wallbanger_."

"Very descriptive, but very delicious. You're lucky I drink a bit, so I don't need to ask what a ' _Screwdriver_ ' or what a ' _Harvey Wallbanger_ ' is. And that is a great name for a drink like this." Harry says while taking another drink.

"I'm glad you like it." Flash says with a smile.

"You know," Harry says, "I don't mind you putting your hand on my thigh again. This drink really calmed my nerves."

"Really?"

"Yup." And Harry pounced on Flash and kissed him.

 **The Next Day**

Mary Jane decides to visit Felicia at Oscorp. When she gets to Felicia's desk, she noticed Felicia freaking out.

"Felicia, what's wrong?"

"Harry's not here. I tried calling him, but he's not answering his house phone or his cell. He missed a very important meeting, as it was pertaining to expanding this company to California! I know! I'll call the police. They'll probably put out an APB or-"

"Ok, calm down, babe. I'll call Peter and see if he's seen or heard from him, alright? Mary Jane says, while pulling out her phone and calling Peter.

"Okay. I hope he has some sort of information or something." Replied Felicia.

"Mary Jane, hi! What's going on?" Peter says from the other side of the line, with a smile on his face.

"Have you seen Harry at all?" Mary Jane asked Peter.

"Not since last night after our double date. He did call last night, but I honestly can't remember what it was about cause I went out to patrol. Why do you ask?" Peter asks Mary Jane in a worried tone.

"Well, we can't be a hundred percent sure, but from the sound of Felicia's story, it seems like Harry is missing. She's called his house and his cell, but he isn't answering at all."

"Ok, I'm on it. Spidey to the rescue!"

"Thank you, Peter."

"No problem. I'll let you know if I find or hear of anything." Peter told Mary Jane.

"Thank you so much, Peter! Bye!"

"Adìos, MJ." Peter replies. _'Now, one of the places to look for Harry would probably be aunt May's apartment. He does spend a lot of his free time with her when I'm not around. I'll go there last.'_ Peter thinks.

 **After A Good Hour or So**

Peter's been swinging from NYU, the bank, Harry's apartment, Harry's hangout spots, and the mall (to get a gift for doubting Harry's ability to be safe from a random hookup) for nearly an hour, he finally swings to his apartment building, he opens the door to Aunt May's apartment.

"Hello?"

"Peter! How, are you my dear? Is Harry with you?"

"I'm Fine. Actually Aunt May, I'm looking for Harry."

"I hope this about your cute little contract. Are you two finally coming to your senses and breaking the contract? You know that I want some grandkids from you and Harry, especially since you're my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew, Aunt May. It's not about- hang on. How did you find out about the contract?"

"From Harry. He told me all about it, precisely nine years, and some months ago. Besides, he had Max give me a copy of the contract." Aunt May told him. "Besides, I didn't really see the need for you two to write that contract. You know, I never told you this, but I always approved of Harry being the one for you, since you two were little boys."

"Really?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. Especially since you two were inseparable, way back in elementary school."

"You knew that we were gay all those years ago?"

"Peter, you and Harry weren't exactly subtle about these things. The both of you use to wear Ring Pop rings and say that you were married, and that you'd like to be married forever. Just like your Uncle Ben and I, when he was still here with us." Aunt May told him with a sad smile on her face. She really missed her late husband. "You use to kiss each other all the time, and cuddle each other when the both of you were little. Besides, I _**know**_ about something that you and Harry did years ago." Aunt May said with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you remember our childhood escapades. Anyway, I came to ask you if Harry called or dropped by. Apparently, he's been missing since last night, and his assistant Felicia, said that he missed a critical meeting at Oscorp today." Peter says in a single breath.

"Can't say that he's called or dropped by." Aunt May said worriedly.

"Dammit. I've looked at all the places that I can think of, and I can't find him at all."

"Oh, no! Peter what's going to happen to my future son-in-law?" She says slightly panicking.

"I don't know." Ignoring the son-in-law comment.

"You're _Spider-Man_ for goodness sakes. Aren't you supposed to give people hope, Peter Parker?" She asks him frantically.

"I hope nothing happened to him after our double date last night. Maybe I'll go patrol in and around-"

Suddenly Peter's phone rang.


	8. Osborn's Walk of Shame

"Hello?" Peter said when he picked up his phone.

"Well, Harry is alive. He just came to the office." Mary Jane told Peter.

"I'm on the way." Peter tells her before hanging up his phone. "Aunt May, I have to go. Apparently, he wasn't missing after all. He just got to his office five minutes ago."

"Thank goodness he's alright." Aunt May sighs.

"You're telling me. I'll see you later, Aunt May." Peter says while walking towards the door.

"Alright, take care, my Spidey boy. Give Harry my love." She tells Peter.

"I always do." He says.

"I know that. You just forget sometimes." She snickers.

"Bye, Aunt May." He says, chuckling to himself.

 **Back At Oscorp**

"Alright. Harry, what kind of fucking stunt was that? I can't believe you forgot that you had-"

"Felicia, take a good look at him." Smirked Mary Jane.

"What? I don't see-" Felicia says while looking at a blushing Harry. "Wait a minute. Is that...a hickey? Harold Osborn, is this what I think it is? Is this a walk of shame?" Felicia asks, with wide eyes.

"I don't think of it as a _'walk of shame'_ at all." Harry said, not looking at the girls. "I think of it as a _'Stride of pride'_ , my dears."

"Ahhh!" The girls squealed.

"Oh, I wanna hear every single, filthy detail Mr. Osborn, ASAP!" Mary Jane said.

"I concur!" Felicia says. "Is there a clip of your rendezvous available on your phone or online?"

Harry rolled his eyes, then proceeded to say, "You should know I don't play those types of games. I'm not that freaky like the two of you."

"Hey, leave me out of that equation on being freaky." Laughs Mary Jane.

"Well, I don't care what it'll take to get you to talk Harry, but I'm pretty sure that MJ and I are willing to hear every single, filthy detail, about your sexcapade."

"Oh, it won't take long. I'm just waiting to tell Peter."

"Why?" Asked Mary Jane.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants Peter to join them in the future." Smirked Felicia.

Mary Jane howls with laughter.

"Haha, very funny. Haha, it is to laugh." Harry retorts in his best Daffy Duck impression. "Actually, I wanna rub it in his face, mainly because he didn't think that I can handle being on my own, after midnight, with a random stranger. Can you believe that he got paranoid about me hooking up with a stranger when I called him from Flash's house?"

Felicia shook her head. "I have to agree with Peter on- Flash? His name is Flash? What kind of name is Flash?" She asks, with a look of disdain on her face.

"Well, we've got a piece of the story already. Harry's fuck buddy's name is Flash." Giggled MJ. Harry blushed.

"Here comes Peter." Felicia said when she saw Peter coming out of the elevator.

"Hey Peter! It's good to see you again." Felicia says while hugging him.

"Pete, you're just in time. Harry was going to tell us a little story."

"Oh, about what?" Teases Peter.

"My hookup last night." Boasted Harry.

"Oh, yeah. I honestly forgot that you called me and bragged about it during your date." Said Peter.

"Yeah, why did you call anyway?" Asked Felicia.

"You didn't do that to make Flash jealous did you?" Mary Jane asked.

"His name is Flash?" Asked an unimpressed Peter.

"Yup." Harry says happily.

"That's cool." Peter says with a smile on his face, but he doesn't sound happy about it. Felicia notices his tone.

"So tell me, what happened after our double date last night?" Asked Mary Jane.

"Alright, alright. Quit badgering me." Harry jokes. "So, after we went our separate ways, Peter asked me what I thought about our double date. I told him that I couldn't believe that it took so long to meet Mary Jane. Anyway, we talked about his _little secret_ , and how I've never seen anyone so in love before. I told him that I wish to find someone who looks at me the way that MJ looks at Felicia." Harry said.

Felicia turned. "Hmm, Peter has a little secret? Is it a dirty secret or a major secret?" She asks.

"Um..." He says, but he sees MJ nodding her head, as if she's saying that she can be trusted with his secret.

"Yeah. I have a secret, but I'll tell you when Harry finishes his story." Peter concedes.

"You better, or else." Joked Felicia, then she turned back to Harry. "So what happened next?"

"Peter took a picture of me, and he posted it on Grindr. At first I wasn't fond of the idea at all, because I wasn't comfortable with having a dating profile. After begging and pleading with me on trying to find someone to hookup with, I finally agreed to try it out. When Peter left my house, I decided to change into my pajamas, and stayed up for a while, just to look through Grindr. At first I was going to delete my account, until Flash's profile popped up, asking if I wanted to hookup. I decided why not go for it, and I went to his house."

"So, you would've deleted you account if Flash didn't hit you up?" Peter asked.

"Um, pretty much, but I digress. Anyway, I didn't feel like wearing anything fancy at all, so I just wore some jeans and a polo shirt. When I got to his house he said that he liked the whole "democratic look" I had going on, and that I look more like a "schoolboy, who's probably a total sweetheart." Harry said, while blushing. "After that, he offered me a drink."

"Oooh, so that's how you got that hickey." Smirked MJ.

"He has a hickey?!" Peter asked, sounding jealous. MJ turns to see his face and it's an interesting sight to see.

"Is that jealously I see in your eyes?" Mary Jane asks him.

"What?! No! Don't be ridiculous! I'm just shocked, that's all." He denied. Felicia smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so." Harry says rolling his eyes. "At first, I had declined the drink, because I didn't know what he was expecting from me. He must've sensed that I have never done anything like that before. He had out his hand on my thigh-"

Nobody notices that Peter clenches his hands into fists.

"And he told me to relax. I had told him that I had never done anything like that before, so I asked him for a drink, just to calm my nerves. When he went into his kitchen to make me a drink, I called Peter. When I told Peter that I was with a hot guy, he started freaking out. Just as I was going to explain the situation, I hung up from Peter because Flash came back with my drink. Anyway, Flash gave me _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ which was-"

Mary Jane cracked up laughing.

"What?! On the first date?" Asked a shocked Peter.

"What's exactly is _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ Harry?" Asked Mary Jane, trying to control her laughter.

"Whatever it is, I bet you Peter wanted one from Flash himself, better yet, _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ from Harry himself." Felicia said.

"You're a joke." Deadpanned Harry. "If you must know _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ is a mixture of a _'Screwdriver'_ and a _'Harvey Wallbanger'_ , which is pretty damn good, if you ask me."

"What's a _'Screwdriver'_? And what is in a _'Harvey Wallbanger'_?" Asked Felicia.

"I know that a _'Screwdriver'_ is a combination of orange juice and vodka. I can't tell you what's in a _'Harvey Wallbanger'_ at all." Said Mary Jane.

"Oh, that's easy." Said Peter. "When someone asks the bartender that they want _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ at a bar, but don't know what it is, the bartender will say that a _'Harvey Wallbanger'_ is a mix of Sloe Gin, Southern Comfort and Galliano, all over some ice. That mixed with a _'Screwdriver'_ gives you _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_. " Peter states with a smile.

"I think you're hookup name should be _'Harvey Wallbanger'_ , Pete. I mean you are fond of them." Harry smirked. "After all, it is your favorite way to-"

"Whatever." Said an agitated Peter. "What happened after you got _your 'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ drink?"

"Well, he put his hand on my thigh again," Blushed Harry. "And I might have jumped on him and kissed him." He said in small voice.

"You kissed him?" The other three asked, shocked at what they had just heard.

"Yeah, I kissed him." Harry said. "God, he's such a good kisser, you guys. His kisses are very addictive and his touch is very warm. He's even better in bed. Flash knew how to take care of me in ways that nobody but one person has ever known how to, and he made me feel very loved. It's like I almost found the best thing that I never knew I needed." Harry gushed.

"Aww, Harry!" Squealed Mary Jane. "I'm so happy for you!" She says, hugging him.

"Well, I have to admit it, I'm surprised that you actually had the balls to go out and finally screw somebody. But we are still missing something. Why did you come in so late?" Inquired Felicia.

"Well, we went a couple rounds. Ok, six to be exact. When I woke up, it was well past 11:30 this morning and Flash needed to leave because he had to take his Art History exam. After that, he was going to his Karate class, so I decided to come here, and do something good with myself, after a long night of frolicking." Harry said.

"Well, the good news, I'm glad that your date was a success Harry." Said Felicia. "Bad news, you're going to have to reschedule your meeting as soon as you can."

"Meeting or not, I'm happy that you're in a good place, and that you're finally taking a chance on love again, Harry." Mary Jane said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much you guys. I really am happy." Gushes Harry. "I can't wait for the next date."

"That's great, Harry." Says Peter. "I'm happy that you're putting yourself out there again. But next time, please don't do anything that stupid again." Peter tells him, while gently cupping Harry's cheeks with his hands. "You never know what kind of freaks are out at night, especially since you're _**the**_ Harry Osborn." Peter tells him before giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"I know, Peter. You don't have to worry about me all the time. Like I told you before, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Harry, but I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you and that I know you're making the right decisions for yourself."

"I know, Pete." Harry says genuinely. "Thank you for always having my back." He says while giving Peter a hug.

"Alright, gentlemen, enough of this lovely, dovey crap." Says Felicia "What's your secret, Peter?" Asks Felicia.

"This is between the three of us. I'm Spider-Man." He says nonchalantly.

Felicia laughs hysterically for about five minutes. "You're joking right? I mean that's the best joke I've heard in a long time!" She says with her tears running down her cheeks.

Peter shoots a web to the ceiling and hangs upside down, facing Felicia and kissing her on her left cheek.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" She exclaims. "You weren't fucking with me. You're the real deal. OMG, I know Spidey himself. Is this a dream?!" She asks and Harry pinches her arm.

"Nope. You seem to be trustworthy, so I decided to tell you my secret."

"Well, thank you for being honest we me, wall crawler. This is awesome. I have a friend who's a superhero. Your secret is safe with me." She promised him.

"Thank you. Well, now that our search for Harry is over, I have to go home and study for my chemistry exam. After that, I'll be patrolling the city for an hour or two, then I'll be spending the rest of the night with Aunt May."

"Who's Aunt May?" Asked Felicia.

"Oh! You'll love her." Says Harry. "She's basically the parent that I never had."

"We'll make sure that you get meet her soon, I promise. For now, I gotta go. Catch ya guys later." He says, exiting through the door.

"I know this maybe inappropriate to ask, but are you truly happy about meeting Flash?" Asks MJ.

"Yup. He's a great guy. I hope this relationship will be a good one." Harry tells her, sounding hopeful.

"Well, if you're happy boss, then I'm happy." Says Felicia, but she doesn't feel happy about it at all. In fact, she has the strangest feeling about Flash.

"Thank you, my dear. Now I'm off to work. I'll see you guys later." Harry tells them while skipping to his desk.

"Alright, enough about this. Now, that we got that out the way, let's go get some lunch. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." MJ tells Felicia.

"Awesome. Maybe you can tell me more about Peter." She replies.

"Fine, but only if you tell me about Peter's reaction to Harry's stories. I mean, he did seem a bit…jealous."

"Deal." Replies Felicia.


	9. Those Damn Discussions

"So, what did you think of Harry's story?" Mary Jane asks Felicia. "Isn't it sweet that he's putting himself out there? I mean, just by hearing his story, I get the feeling that he's been burned by so many guys before."

"That certainly is true. He has had lots of bad luck trying to find _'Mr. Right'_ which almost makes me feel bad for him."

"Almost?"

"Well, if we weren't lesbians, I would've probably dated him, or set you up with him years ago. Hell, I would've even tried asking Peter to consider going out with him if there wasn't a contract involved." Felicia says.

"That's just sad, but alas, we can't help him out in that department. Besides, even if he did like what women "has to offer", we couldn't give it to him because neither you nor I want kids."

"We certainly can't, but let's talk about Peter. Didn't you notice how he was behaving when Harry was telling his story? I was shocked!" Inquired Felicia.

"I thought you'd never ask. Although I didn't see his reactions, I could feel that 'jealous' vibe from him. Now be honest with me, don't you feel like this hookup is just...odd?" Wonders MJ.

"Yes. I mean, I didn't get the greatest vibe from Flash at all when Harry was telling us his story. I mean, what kind I name is Flash? I don't trust his motives. Something tells me that there's more to this Flash character. I just can't put my finger on it right now, but I don't trust him." Says Felicia.

"Beats me, but what I do know is that I'm still holding on to a shred of hope that Harry and Peter will get together within the next couple of months. Those two are too cute! I always found it amusing that Peter looks like Harry hung the moon whenever he talks about him, to anybody who'll listen to him. I find that their contract is highly useless."

"How do you know about their contract?" Asked Felicia.

"I was there when Max gave Aunt May a copy of the contract." Shrugged MJ.

"Good ol' Max. Thank goodness we all know each other because of middle school." Felicia stated.

"Yup. Anyway I'm starved. I'm going to Subway for a sandwich." Mary Jane told Felicia.

"I'll get a salad. By the way, what does their contract say? Harry was supposed to tell me, but he never did."

Mary Jane gasped. "You really don't know what their contract says?!"

"Not at all, and it's killing me." Felicia told her.

"Oh, you're going to love what they put in their contract!" Mary Jane squealed. "I found their contract highly cute, while Aunt May and Max loved it. They created a short contract that said….."

 **At Aunt May's**

"And then he says, " _Flash gave me_ _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall_ ' which-"

Aunt May bursts out laughing hysterically. "Can you repeat that again for me, Peter?" With the tears running down her face. She's also trying to catch her breath while laughing at Peter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard from Harry in the longest time!"

"Aunt May!" Peter says all scandalized.

"Come on, Peter. For me? Please?" She snickers.

 _"Flash gave me 'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_." He repeats, while she's dying of laugher. "What's so funny about this?" He asks her.

"Sorry, it just- Harry, getting ' _A_ _Slow Comfortable, Screw against the_ -" She starts saying, but ends up falling off the couch, laughing her head off.

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says, sounding annoyed.

"Remind me to thank Harry for that by making his favorite meal." She says while wiping the tears away. "Go on with your story." Aunt May tells him, finally trying to catch her breath.

"He then told us _"He put his hand on my thigh again, and I might have jumped on him and kissed him."_ Am I being that ridiculous?" Peter wondered.

Aunt May looked at him, and gently said, "You'd only be ridiculous if you were jealous."

"Then Harry proceeded to tell us that Flash such a good kisser." Peter says with venom in his voice. "How his kisses are very "addictive" and his touch is "very warm". Peter tells his aunt. "You know what the worst part of the story is? He said that Flash was even _better_ in bed." Peter says angrily. "That Flash knew how to take care of him in ways that no one has ever known how to, and he made Harry feel very loved." Peter says in a single breathe. "He literally said " _It's like I found the best thing that I never knew I needed_ " while pouring his heart and soul out to the three to us." Peter snorted.

"If I didn't know you any better Peter, I'd say that you are jealous."

"What?! No! I'm not jealous at all." Peter says hurriedly. "Why would you say that?"

' _Liar_.' Aunt May thinks to herself. "Oh Peter."

"I'm just shocked, that's all. It's like he was telling us that he finally found somebody who could be the one! I mean, isn't that just a tad bit crazy? Cause if you ask me, I find that highly ridiculous."

"Well then, if that's the case, then tell him how you feel about it. If you really do care for someone, let them know how you feel about their decisions." Aunt May suggests _. 'So you can stop denying the obvious.'_ She thinks to herself.

"I can't do that to him. He'll think that I'm jealous and that I don't trust him at all." Peter says gloomily. "I'd never forgive myself if something bad ever happened to him. I mean, people only want to date him because of his last name! I just want what's best for him, and support him, you know?"

"Yeah," Aunt May says. "And as long as you support Harry and his happiness, then that's all that matters. Are you truly happy for Harry, Peter?"

Peter hesitates for a moment. "Yeah. I guess that's what I wanted."

Aunt May doesn't believe him, but then says "Good. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna go hang out with Max. It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Oh, is this about your contract with Harry?" Aunt May assumes.

"Somewhat, but I really want to hang out with him to get more advice, this time from a guy's point of view." Peter tells his aunt. "I mean, I can't really ask Harry, can I?"

"I think that's a good idea. Would you like something to eat? It's been a while since we're both busy bodies."

"Sure. Can we make vegetable lasagna? It's been a while since we've cooked a meal together." Peter says.

"Great minds think alike." Aunt May tells him. "Vegetable lasagna it is."

"Awesome!" He says while getting half the ingredients out for the lasagna from the refrigerator.

"It sure is. Now, could you tell me about Harry getting ' _A_ _Slow Comfortable, Screw against the Wall"_ again Pete? " Says a giggling Aunt May.

"Aunt May." Says an agitated Peter.

Now knowing that Peter was clearly upset and jealous of Harry's sexual encounter, this truly made her day.

"What? That made my day! Do you think he actually got screwed against Flash's bedroom wall?" She says while wagging her eyebrows. _'These two dummies are definitely getting together. I just know it. But how long will it take before they figure this out?'_ She thinks to herself.

"Wait a minute!" Peter says, remembering something from their earlier conversation. "What do you mean when you said that you know something about Harry and Me?"

"Don't ask questions yet. Get the stuff for the lasagna." She tells him with a smile on her face.


	10. Hanging With Max

**At the GoGo Bar**

"Peter! Long time no see!" Max exclaimed when he saw Peter. "How've you been?" He asks while giving Peter a hug.

"I've been awesome!" He says while patting Max on the back. "How've you been?" He asks when they pull away from the hug.

"I've been good. Now, let's go in. I love the drinks here."

"Seriously, how are you straight, but like going to GoGo bars? Just give a reason why?" Peter asks Max as they enter inside the bar.

"Because I don't want to be with anyone who has the same unit as I do, I really do love the drinks here, and the music is out of this world!"

"Well, you gave me three good reasons."

"And I'll give one more good reason. Maybe I'll find a pretty lady here to ask out on a date." Max tells Peter.

"Dang it! Why is it that everyone is dating or finding someone to date?"

"Because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I want the boring live, where I get married, have kids, grow old and share my life with someone who loves me in return."

Max's statement made Peter think of Harry.

"But how can that make anybody satisfied with their life?" Asked Peter.

"Because everyone deserves someone, even if they don't believe in that concept. Even of they are scared of it, they'll never know who they deserve as a soulmate if they don't take the chance. But enough about that. Where's your future husband? It's weird not seeing Harry here with you at all."

"Ugh, please don't even go there!" Peter said angrily.

Max laughs, then asks, "Why not?"

"Nothing's wrong." Peter tells him.

"Nice try, but that's bullshit. Total bullshit. I'm not buying it at all, Pete."

"Let's go outside where you can hear me." Peter says, leading them out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Peter unbuttoned his shirt. Max looked at Peter, and noticed that he looks as if he's on the verge of tears.

"Peter why are you so down? I can feel all that sadness oozing out of you." Max says.

"Apparently, Harry just met somebody new."

"Aww." Max says.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Harry thinks he's so in love that he thinks that this guy named Flash, could finally be the one. I don't think that I'm going to exist to Harry anymore."

"Sounds like someone is very jealous. Why not tell him how you're feeling?" Max asks him.

"I can't do that. He'll think that I'm jealous, which I'm not."

"Keep telling yourself that." Max tells him while patting Peter on the back.

"Max, I do want Harry to be happy, but what if he gets hurt?"

"Then he gets hurt. Just remember that time heals all things, and even in the loneliest state of mind, happiness is still so hard to find. Besides, we will always be there to help him pick up the pieces." Max reminded him.

"You're right. It's just frustrating you know?" Peter says.

"I know, Pete, but everything will work out in it's on own timing.

"Max, you are really awesome man. Thanks."

"No problem, Spidey. Now let's go back inside and have a good time!"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, well, well, you're finally getting old, bro. You forgot that you, Harry and I had a slept over at your house? The pictures are a dead giveaway. No one takes amazing photos like you do, plus I saw your costume in your bathroom, with your dirty laundry. Besides, I've never see you around, unless you're hanging with Harry or hanging out with MJ."

"Damn. I thought I was being clever."

"Peter, you're very clever, but you suck at keeping secrets sometimes. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Let's get crazy!"

"I concur." Peter replies while they step back into the bar.

 _All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_  
 _Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow_  
 _Don't care about the sunrise_  
 _Somebody please just hit the lights  
_ _All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

"Max! Listen to this song!" Peter exclaimed once they were inside the bar.

 _Today just wasn't my day_  
 _Everyone's getting me so fed up_  
 _I gotta find a way_  
 _I know what can make me feel better_  
 _Stepping out in my best_  
 _Looking hotter than ever_  
 _Wherever the party is  
_ _That's where I'll be in a second..._

"Fuck! We used to dance to this song back in the day in our early 20s, remember Pete?"

"Yup, and after almost a decade, it doesn't get old. Shall we get a couple beers after we go dance on the dance floor?" Asked Peter.

"Yup, you know it." Max said as they walk to the dance floor to dance.

 _I'm ready to move my body_  
 _Forget about all my problems_  
 _When I hear my song_  
 _I'm a lose control_  
 _hee-here I go_

 _All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_  
 _Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow_  
 _Don't care about the sunrise_  
 _Somebody please just hit the lights  
_ _All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Peter sings along with Paula Abdul.

 _I'm loving the atmosphere_  
 _Feels like I'm floating in heaven_  
 _The music's all in my ear_  
 _Taking over me_  
 _My hearts racing_  
 _Feeling so Hollywood_  
 _How I got everybody staring_  
 _There eyes on the cameras_  
 _And I'm loving all the attention_

 _Get up to move my body_  
 _Forget about all my problems_  
 _When I hear my song_  
 _I'm a lose control_  
 _h-here I go_

Max sings the song as well, trying to dance like Paula Abdul.

 _All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_  
 _Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow_  
 _Don't care about the sunrise_  
 _Somebody please just hit the lights  
_ _All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

 _Please DJ don't say it's the last call_  
 _'Cause I know what it means_  
 _And I don't want you to play no slow song_  
 _I'm still building it up to talk to that guy_  
 _Just give me another song and make it right..._

After their dance, both men go sit at the bar and order their drinks.

"Pete, can I ask you a question? Strictly hypothetical?"

"Um..sure."

"Let's just say that you did harbor some feelings for Harry, and you had to describe how you feel about him, what would you say?" Max asks him.

"I can honestly say that he's the most beautiful man I've ever met, who's kind, caring and great. He really brings out the best in me, and sometimes I feel that he completes me. Sometimes I feel like it's me and him against the world, you know? Like he's my one and only soul mate." Peter says without even thinking, sounding as if he is in love. "Well, it's a genuine hypothetical answer, isn't it?" Peter tells him, trying to sound normal.

 _'This poor idiot is helplessly in love with Harry and he doesn't even realize it.'_ Max thinks to himself. "Yup. Aren't you lucky that you're going to be a bachelor for life?"

"Yeah! Bachelor for life! Now, let's stop talking about love and let's drink the night away." Peter tells him.


	11. Questions And Answers

**6** **Weeks Later...**

"I can't believe it's only been six weeks since you've started dating Flash." Felicia says. "I have to know, how's it been going?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" He asks, while showing her his desktop background.

"Wow!" She says shocked. "You actually replaced the picture of you and Peter, to you and Flash. You two are...quite the pair." She tells him.

"I know. You should see our texts." He says.

"Ooh, can I?" Felicia asks him in a dirty tone.

"Fuck no!" Harry exclaims. "Why would you want to know what we talk to each other about?"

"Well, knowing how dirty you can get, I-" but she gets cut off.

"I'm not that dirty." Harry denies, rolling his eyes at her.

"Sure you aren't. And I'm not a woman, who is dating another woman." Felicia says sarcastically. "Anyway, regarding your picture with Flash, I think you're two steps closer to becoming Cinderella. After all, he seems like you're night in shinning armor, you were the one in distress with your love life, and Peter seems to be your Fairy Godmother because he did help you get back out there, which led you to Flash."

"You're theory is twisted, but I suppose that it's true. He also apologized again for his behavior for reacting the way that he did when he found out that I went out and hooked up with a stranger late a night by giving me a gift." Harry boasted.

"Aww, he's showering you with gifts." Felicia gushed. "What did he give you?"

"He got me some sex toys, two different types of lube and a tin of condoms. A hundred condoms to be precise, with an assortment of ribbed, flavored and standard kinds of condoms." He tells her while blushing.

"Ah, sookie, sookie now! Although he says he's not an expert on sustaining relationships, he's done pretty well keeping his relationships with you, MJ and Max. Especially you." She says.

"That certainly is surprising come to think of it." He agrees. "Anyway, enough about Peter. It's nearly been six weeks since I've been with Flash. What should I do?"

 **At The Gym**

"Pete, that is sad and you know it. All I have to say is that is low, even for you!" Max tells Peter, while stretching his arms out.

"I have to agree with Max. I can't believe that you're waiting on Harry to call you about his failed relationship with Flash!" Mary Jane says after tying her shoes.

"Hey, it's not my fault the men he date always dump him at the end of the second week into their relationship." He says defensively. "It never fails. I'm still waiting the day to get a call from him saying that the relationship is over. Honestly, I'm surprised that their relationship has lasted this long." He tells them, stretching his legs.

"You my friend," Max tells him, "are the worst friend we when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Can't you just be happy for Harry, instead of waiting on a call from Harry telling you, " _Hey Pete. He broke up with me. Can you please come over_?" MJ says in an exasperated voice.

"I am happy for him. It's just-" Peter sighs.

"Just what?" Max asks.

"It's always the same thing. He mopes, finds someone, dates them, they dump him by the end of the second week, and he calls me so that he can mope and vent, while I eat whatever he has cooked. I mean, what kind of life is that?"

"Damn." MJ says.

"Like I said, it never fails because it always happens." Peter tells them.

"What happens if he doesn't call at all? What'll you do then?" Max asks him, wrapping up his warm up stretches.

"If he doesn't call, then I'll be hanging out with Aunt May. We haven't been able to spend time together these past five weeks."

"That's a good plan. Maybe you'll both binge watch Scream Queens." MJ tells him.

"Scream Queens? What's that?" Max asks.

"What?! You don't know what it is?" MJ asks.

Peter is laughing. "Dude you're missing out!"

"This is unacceptable. Like American Horror Story, Scream Queens is a semi-anthology series that centers on the characters being terrorized by a serial killer. Last season took place at a university, namely Wallace University. Last season's serial killer was known as The Red Devil, where one of the characters almost got away with murder."

"Yup. She could've gotten away with murder if she had called Annalise Keating from the hot TV show _How To Get Away With Murder_." Peter said seriously.

"Oooh, that is a damn good show. I can't wait to find out who's shot Wes' father." Max said.

"For real. The abuse that show endures on fans like us. And I can't wait to binge watch it's thrilling third season with you guys." Peter says, while Max nods his head in agreement.

"It really is, but this let's get back to the thrilling, second season of Scream Queens. The setting this time around, is taking place in a hospital. The serial killer this time around is known as the Green Meanie, and once again, the MVP of the show is none other than Special Agent Denise Hemphill, of the FBI." Mary Jane tells Max.

"That bitch is an absolute riot. Can you believe she still " _Gots her eyes on Zayday Williams_ " after she got the killer's confession?" Peter asks MJ.

"Hahaha! Nothing will ever change that woman's mind about Zayday Williams." She responds.

"Can we watch that together?" Max asks them. "It seems interesting and I know how much we love American Horror Story and How To Get Away With Murder is our show."

"Yeah, we should do that. Maybe Harry wouldn't mind skipping a night from being screwed against the wall, from Flash." Mary Jane tells him, while Max starts howling with laughter.

"I hate you." Peter tells her with an evil glare. "You can call him and ask him yourself since it has been six weeks, and I'm waiting for him to call me. Besides, I know you're gonna want to invite Felicia."

"HAHA!" Mary Jane exclaims. "You got that right. And in your case Peter, you've got the right-" She points at Peter, "to remain sexy for one Harry Osborn." She finishes seductively, while calling Felicia.

Peter smiles and rolls his eyes, while Max is still howling with laughter.

"I've got to remember that!" Max says laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hey Felicia, how's your day sweetheart?"

"Hey babe, it's a slow day. How's everything on your end right now?"

"I'm at the gym with Max and Peter. Listen, Max had an idea for us to hang out since he's never seen Scream Queens."

"What?! How has he not seen Scream Queens? He'd love Denise Hemphill! That bitch is a total riot. I still can't get over her whole, " _ **You rich dumb hoes are going downtown!**_ ", then proceeds to say, " _ **I STILL GOTS MY EYE ON YOU ZAYDAY WILLIAMS!**_ " She's a total boob."

"I know. That's why he wanted us to hang out so we can binge watch the first season before he binge watches the second season when the season is over."

"I'm totally in."

"Will Harry and Flash be able to join us? We're starting the binge tonight."

"Nope." Felicia sighs. "He's planned out an entire date with Flash. Can you believe that he replaced the background picture on his desktop from him and Peter, to him and Flash?"

"That's just sad. Well anyway, since Max bought it up, we'll be doing it at Peter's house. I'll text you the info after our workout."

"Cool. I'll bring some gummy bears, coconut water and some pizza."

"Awesome. I'll see you later my love."

"Later MJ!" Felicia says, then hangs up.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news: we are on for the binge tonight!" Mary Jane says excitedly. "Bad news: There's a good chance that Harry will be getting fucked against the wall tonight." Mary Jane tells them looking directly at Peter.

"Better yet, maybe Harry will be _giving_ Flash a good, screw against the wall, and then some." Max says while wagging his eyebrows, and MJ falls to the ground laughing her head off.

"That was a good one!" MJ says while getting off the floor five minutes later. "High five Max!" They both high five each other.

"Oh well. He's still proving me wrong." Peter says shockingly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the night belongs to us." Max says.

"What time shall we start our binge?" Peter asks them.

"Um, how about 6? We should be clean and hungry by then right?" Max asks.

Mary Jane nods her head in agreement. "6 it is. This is gonna be fun."

"It sure is. It sucks Harry won't be there, but I'll live." Peter tells them in a sad tone.


	12. Dates and Plans

**A Week and a Half Before the Contract is Due**

"Ok, Peter, what's wrong?" Max asks Peter as they are gearing up to leave the gym.

"There's nothing bothering me at all, Max."

"You're a lying whore, Peter. I know this has something to do with Harry because anything concerning Harry always makes you anxious or sad. Right now you don't look anxious about anything, so you're sad about something."

"Fine. I'm just a little sad that I haven't been able to hang out with Harry. Worst of all, his birthday is coming up, and I have no idea if he remembers that I planned out his birthday sleep over." Peter tells his friend.

"Aww, Pete." Max sympathizes with Peter.

"It's fucking frustrating because it's "Flash this" or "Flash that", and we don't really talk or see each other anymore. He has totally forgotten about me." Peter tells him while trying to hold back his tears.

"Do you like him?" Max decided to ask him in a kind tone.

"No, just lonely without Harry." He relies wiping his eyes before his tears fall. "Is it still wrong that I'm waiting for him to call me because his relationship has failed with Flash?"

"Wrong maybe, not sad. You just miss him." Max says.

"I really do." Peter says with his eyes pooling with tears.

"You know what you should do to fix that?"

"What should I do?" Peter says, while thumbing his eyelids.

"I think you should hang out with him tonight." Max suggests to Peter.

"Really? You think that'll work?" He asks Max hopefully.

"Just go over to his house and see if he's down to hang out with you. If I were in your position, I'd take some pizza and some beer and just hang out with him."

"You think that'll work?" Peter asks him sounding skeptical, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it won't hurt to try and do something." Max told him.

Peter nods his head.

"You'll never know what'll happen if you sit here and wallow." Max tells him. "Now, go buy some food and take back your quality time with Harry." He tells Peter.

"Thanks, Max. You truly are the best." Peter tells him, while giving Max a hug.

"I know I am. Now get out of here you-" Max suddenly stops and pulled away from Peter.

Peter looks around and sees what Max sees.

"Her name is Gwen." He tells Max.

"How do you know her name?" Asks Max.

"She works at Denny's as a waitress. You can thank Mary Jane and Harry for their idea on going out on a double date. I think she's single. Why not ask her out?"

"I don't know, Pete. What if I screw this up?" Max asks nervously.

"You won't mess this up. But if it makes you feel any better I have an idea that might work. Aren't you lucky she's coming to talk to us?" He says, noticing Gwen walking towards them.

"Hey cutie, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" She asks Peter.

"I'm fine. My name is Peter, and this is my good friend Max."

"Hello, pretty lady. How are you?" Max asks.

"I'm fine." Gwen responds. "How are you today?"

"Good. I was just giving Peter here some advice." He tells her while placing his left arm around Peter.

"Yeah, and it was really helpful. He was just telling me that if I wanted to dance some more to some pop grooves, I should check out the deluxe version of Kelly Clarkson's album Piece by Piece, because I haven't heard the bonus tracks yet." Peter lies.

"OMG! Are you kidding me?!" She asks. "Max, is he being serious?"

"Dead serious." He plays along with Peter. "To be fair, he doesn't even know a lot of her music after her album, Breakaway." Peter smirks at Max's lie.

"I really haven't been paying attention after _Since U Been Gone_ , until she came out with _Heartbeat Song_." Peter says, taking Max's arm off from his neck.

"I doubt he even knows that she released a remix version of the album." Max pushes.

"Wait a minute- there's a remix version of the Piece by Piece album?" Peter genuinely asks him. _'I need to check this out, ASAP.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Yup. I think you'd love the remix to Second Wind!" Max and Gwen both tell him.

"I love that song! What was your favorite part of that song?" Gwen asks Max.

Max decides that he'll sing her his favorite part of the song.

_You can't forget about me  
While you weren't looking I was gettin' even higher_

Gwen starts singing along with him.

 _Say what you want about me_  
 _Your words are gasoline on my fire_  
 _You can hate me, underestimate me_  
 _Do what you do 'cause what you do don't phaze me_  
 _Just when you think I'm at the end_  
 _Any second I'mma catch my second wind_

"Wow." They both say in unison.

"Would you care to go out on a date with me to a karaoke bar sometime, where we can sing Kelly Clarkson songs?" Max shyly asks her.

"Yes in a heartbeat!" Gwen replies in a sing-song tone. "Beats Karaoke Cafe good for you?"

"Definitely. Tomorrow at 8?" Max confirms.

"It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow, Max. Later, Peter." She says while walking into the gym.

"Bye, Gwen." Peter says.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Max calls after her. "How did you manage pull that Kelly Clarkson story off?" He asks Peter.

"No idea, but I'm glad it worked in our favor." Peter shrugged.

"Ditto. Now get lost Pete. I believe you wanted some quality time with Harry." Max tells him.

"Crap! You're right, man. I better get going, bro. Thanks for your help Max. I really appreciate your help. I'll let you know how it goes." Peter says putting his thumbs up.

"Get out of here you crazy youngster. Good luck bro." Max replies, also putting his thumbs up.

"Thanks. See you later." He smiles at Max.

 _ **7:17 pm** **at Harry's House**_

 **Peter reaches Harry's door and hears something interesting on the other side.**

_I'm too sexy for my love_  
 _Too sexy for my love  
_ _Love's going to leave me_

**Peter opens the door.**

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_  
 _Too sexy for my shirt  
_ _So sexy it hurts_

**Harry's so busy dancing and singing to himself, that he doesn't notice Peter watching him putting utensils on the dinner table.**

_And I'm too sexy for_ _Milan_  
T _oo sexy for_ _Milan_ _,_  
 _New York_ _and_ _Japan_  
 _And I'm too sexy for your party_  
 _Too sexy for your party  
_ _No way I'm disco dancing_

Harry finally looks up and notices Peter.

"Hey, Peter! I didn't know you were coming!" he says running towards Peter, hugging him.

"I didn't know either. I just thought I'd drop by so we can chill. I got some beer, some tacos and some burgers from Burger King." He tells Harry while lifting his backpack.

"Aww, Peter that is a very sweet gesture." Harry tells him, appreciating the small gesture. "But, I'm having Flash over for dinner. I decided that I wanted to cook a special dinner for him since we've been dating for a while. I cooked Mac and Cheese with lobster and I also made German Shepard's pie. Right now, I'm just waiting for the dessert to finish."

"Oh. That's awesome." Peter tells Harry, hoping that he doesn't sound disappointed.

"Since you came out of your way to hang out, why don't you join us? I was going to call you and the others to finally meet Flash, but Felicia and I were so busy with work, that I totally forgot to do so. I know it's a little bit late and too much to ask of you, but you know that you're always welcome to stay. You can put the food and beer in the fridge, if you want. I've cooked enough food for at least three or five people."

"More like a day or two." Smirks Peter. "I'll leave the stuff in your fridge and I'll come back another day so that we can tackle the food. Besides, everyone but me is busy tonight."

"Are you sure, Pete? I really wouldn't mind if you joined us." Harry says.

"Nah. I'll be alight." Peter tells him, moving towards the fridge to put the food and beer in.

"Well, in that case, let's hang out tomorrow. Just me, you and a shit ton of food and watch a movie or two."

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Peter tells him, while closing the refrigerator door.

"We'll have a good time. I promise." Harry tells him.

Peter smiles at him. "I better get going. I wouldn't want to ruin your special dinner with Flash." He says while walking to the door.

"Before you leave, Pete, I just need to know something." Harry says.

"Ok." He responds before he opens the door to leave.

"Is this... too much? I mean, the Mac and Cheese, German Shepard's pie, Red Velvet Cake, wine and the whole ambiance, is awesome but do you think that it's-"

"Too much and over the top?" Peter finishes for him, and Harry nods his head.

"I think it's perfect, so don't stress out." Peter tells him while walking up to Harry. "Knowing you for…..practically all my life, you've never done anything half-assed or small. You love making big gestures, taking care of everybody and making sure that everything is perfect. It's one of the things that I love most about you." Peter tells him, while cupping Harry's cheeks.

"Really?" Harry replies with a bright smile on his face.

"Really. It's one of your most endearing qualities that I've never seen in anyone, other than my dad and Uncle Ben. It's something that I tried doing, but it's not something that I can achieve well, but to see you do it is truly beautiful."

"Thanks, Pete." Harry tells him before kissing Peter.

"I better get going." Peter tells him while removing his hands from Harry's cheeks.

"Yeah. Flash should be here in about…maybe an hour or so."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Har." He says while placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Until tomorrow my friend. And Harry?

"Yeah, Pete?" Harry replies.

"Don't forget to use the gifts I gave you. If you need more, I can bring some over tomorrow. We can't have you being bent over by Flash and not enjoying your toys." Peter smirks, even though he's feeling lonely.

"Shut up, Peter!" Harry blushes madly 'See ya tomorrow." Harry says, kissing Peter before he leaves the house.

Once Peter was safe within the confines of his apartment, Peter mopes and eats his leftover spaghetti and attempts to watch _Scary Movie 3_. He almost knocks out when Brenda pranks Cindy. He's happy that he didn't cry or fall asleep because he finally gets to his favorite part of the movie when Cindy and George both forget to take Cody with them after they got married. As the movie ends, Peter throws away what's left of his leftovers and he takes a shower. Once he was finished with his shower, he got a notification on Grindr.

 _'Ah._ _Brighton_ _, huh? I'll swing there and be there in 15.'_ Peter thinks to himself.


	13. Hookup Disaster

**10 Minutes Later (At Flash's House)**

"Hey there, Peter." Brighton greets him when Peter gets to his house. "Wanna a beer?"

"You've done this before, huh?" Peter responds.

"Maybe." Brighton says seductively.

"I would definitely like a drink. Mai Tai? please?" Peter asks.

"Well, come on in." Brighton's responds, moving aside to let Peter in.

"Awesome, you good looking specimen." Peter remarks, making his way into Brighton's house. Once pass the threshold of the front door, Brighton closes the door and immediately starts kissing Peter. He even takes off Peter's button downed, short sleeved shirt in the process.

"How do you want this?" Peter asks him after five minutes of vigorous kissing.

"Quickly. I have a dinner date in about 45 minutes or so." He responds after looking at his watch.

"I like you're style. A quick appetizer before the main course?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. I wouldn't do it any other way." Brighton responds while taking Peter's hand, leading to his bedroom.

"Damn, this is going to be fun. You're probably going to miss the appetizer course at your dates house, by you'll be right on time for the main course and dessert." He remarks while taking of Brighton's shirt.

Both men reach Brighton's bedroom and both men resume making out, exploring each others bare chest. Once they got on the bed, Brighton straddled Peter on the bed and started undoing Peter's belt. Just as he finished undoing Peter's belt, Brighton's phone started ringing.

"You should probably get that." Peter tells him.

"Nope. This is way more fun. Besides, it must be my clingy date." He says.

"Ugh, that's annoying." Peter tells him.

Flash resumes kissing Peter. After the third ring, Peter says "I think you should get that because it's fucking with my thoughts and it's distracting us from going all the way."

"Your wish is my command, papí." He says reaching for his phone out his pocket. Once he retrieves his phone however, it slips and Peter sees Harry's picture on Flash's phone.

"Oh Fuck No!" Peter exclaimed realizing that he unknowingly did something completely wrong. _'This guy's name isn't_ _Brighton_ _. It's Harry's Flash! I fucked up and I didn't even do it on purpose.'_ Peter thinks to himself, panicking to himself.

"What's wrong?" He asks while Peter is scrambling to get out of Flash's bed.

"I might be overreacting, but is your name Flash?" Peter asks, hoping it truly isn't Flash he's talking to.

"It's one of my hookup names, just like Brighton." Flash smiles.

"Oh, fuck me!" Peter exclaimed. _'I'm fucking screwed.'_ He thinks to himself.

"You have no idea how much I want to." Flash says.

"I need to go, now!" Peter says, putting his shirt back on.

"What's wrong? Flash asks him.

"Look, just to dinner and have a talk with Harry. I think I'm wasting both of our time by being here, doing….this." Peter tells Flash.

"I don't have to do anything." Flash tells him nonchalantly.

"Just- I remembered something really important and I need to go." Peter lies. "Flash, Brighton whatever your name is, just go have a good time with Harry and we can hook up some other time, if you want. Besides you should be there very soon."

"You sure you want to go? I have plenty of secrets about myself that I would like to tell you." Flash says trying to kiss Peter's neck.

"God dammit, don't you fucking get it?! I don't fucking want you!" Peter snapped at him. "I'm surprised that Harry would want a man like you at all, you filthy animal!" Peter tells him. _'How on earth am I going to fix this?'_ He wonders to himself.

"Well then, get the fuck out! And you don't have to worry about your _'boyfriend'_ Harry at all." Sneered Flash.

"Man, don't be a jackass. I've known the guy forever. Just go have dinner with him and talk to him and have a good time screwing him or whatever. We seriously don't need to waste anymore time when you have a date." Peter tells him.

"I really don't have to listen to you." Flash tells him, showing him the door. "Get lost!" He says pushing Peter through the door, and slams the door.

"Dammit, what a fucking asshole." Peter tells himself.

"Fucking prick." Flash says on the other side of the door.

 **Meanwhile at Harry's House…**

Harry was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the dessert he made. _'I know this is too much, but I thought that he'd love Aunt May's Red Velvet Cake, with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate shavings.'_ He thought to himself. "God, I love that woman. I better call her." Harry says to himself while pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Aunt May! How are you, you beautiful soul?"

"Harry! I'm fine sweetheart. How are you today my little boy?"

"I'm fine, Aunt May. I was actually calling to thank you for the Red Velvet Cake recipe. I thought it would have been hard, but it was a piece of cake. No puns intended." Harry tells her.

"It was no problem at all, my dear. How are you otherwise?"

"Well, right now, I'm a little bit scared. I mean, I haven't had a relationship like this last this long in the past ten years, with anyone romantically and to tell you the truth Aunt May, I'm totally nervous because sometimes it fells too good to be true. The longest relationships I ever had with someone else both lasted a month and a half, and it terrifies me because-" He tells her sounding unsure of himself.

"Harry, don't stress yourself out, my boy. And stop doubting yourself, sweeteart. I've seen you grow from a mischievous little boy to a marvelous young, good looking man, Harry. Honestly, Harry, anyone would be lucky to have you as their husband." She tells him, trying to calm his nerves.

"Thank you, Aunt May. You really are the best. I think I'll go shower now. I don't want to look like a mess for Flash, even though it feels so good."

"I know what you mean. Looking a mess always feels so good." Aunt May laughs.

"Anyway, thanks again for the recipe and for the suggestion on the course. You truly are the best, Aunt May." Harry tells her.

"Anytime, my dear. Have a good one, Harry."

"Thanks, Aunt May. We'll hang soon so I can tell you how it went. Until then, later Aunt May. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Take care." She says before ending the call.

"Alright." Harry says, while hanging up his phone. "Dinner is done, dessert is cooling down, the wine is getting chilled, the place is clean, and the setting is perfect, if I say so myself." Harry tells himself. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

Harry decides to shave a little bit, before hopping in the shower hot shower that he had going. In the shower, he sings one of his favorite Cheap Tricks songs.

 _I want you to want me_  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me

After about 10 minutes in the bathroom, Harry goes to his bedroom to get changed. Before he can dry off, he hears his phone vibrate. He looks at his phone and sees that he has received a text message.

 _ **FLASSHH:** 'I won't be coming over for dinner. Sorry.'_

Harry is surprised. "Maybe he had a family emergency." He says to himself, knowing that the unexpected can happen. He gets another message.

 _ **FLASSHH:** 'Actually, I won't ever be coming over. It's over. I'm not N2 it or you at all. We're over. Sorry.' _

Harry sighs. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Ugh!" He yells, and lies down on his bed, still wet from his shower only covered in a towel.

"Why me?" He wonders out loud, before he even realizes it, he starts crying.


	14. Comforting Harry

**Five Minutes Later**

Peter enters his apartment, and puts his keys down on the coffee table.

"Damn it. What the hell do I do now?" He asks himself, while he lifts his hands to rub his face. "I just inadvertently did something totally wrong to Harry. What the fuck do I do now?" He asks, hoping someone or something would answer him. "I'm totally losing Harry's trust after this. He'll think I hooked up with his 'boyfriend' which is far from the truth. What would dad or Uncle Ben say or do?" He asks, hyperventilating over what happened at Flash's house.

"I know. I'll ask Max to look into Flash!" He exclaims to himself. "He likes to sleuth, just like Denise Hemphill." Just as he finishes his statement, Peter's phone ring. It's Harry.

"Ok. Peter, calm down." He tells himself before he answers the call.

"Hey, Harry." Peter greets.

"Hey, Pete." Harry says in a sad tone.

"How's everything going?" Peter asks Harry carefully.

"Could you come over? Flash broke up with me. "Harry tells him, with his voice cracking.

 _'Fucking prick couldn't do one simple thing._ ' Peter thinks to himself before he says, "I'm so sorry about that, Harry."

"Could you please come over?" He asks Peter again. "I really don't want to be alone."

"Sure. Death by wine, here we come. I'll swing by and be there in about 10 minutes." Peter tells him.

"Thanks, buddy. See you soon." Harry tells him before disconnecting the call so that he can dry off and put some clothes on.

 ** _PETER:_ ** _'Max, please look into Flash for me. I met him under the worst circumstances. I have a funny feeling about this guy.'_

 **MaX:** _'Sure thing Pete.'_

 _ **PETER:** 'I'll go into more details later, but right now, I have to go. Thanks Max.'_

 **MaX:** _'No prob.'_

"Thank you, Max." Peter sighs. "Now, I'm off to comfort Harry."

 **About Ten Minutes Later**

"Hey, Harry." Peter greets his friend.

"Hi, Pete." Harry says, greeting him with a hug.

"So, what do you want to do?" Pete asks him while he's hugging Harry.

"I don't care." Harry responds, pulling away from Peter to close the door.

"How about we eat?" Peter suggests. "I'm dying to eat some of your cooking. It's been a while since I've eaten your cooking."

"Let's eat then." Harry chuckles, while grabbing Peter's hand. "What are you on the mood for?" He asks while tangling their fingers together and putting his head on Peter's shoulder, waking to the kitchen.

"Hmm... I could definitely go for the tacos and the cake." Peter responds.

"Then tacos and cake it is. What kind of wine shall we have with our food?"

"Red. It'll go best with the cake anyway."

"And here I was thinking that you chose red because your signature Spider-Man colors are red and blue." Teases Harry.

Peter laughs while he retrieves wine glasses from the cupboard and the tacos from the fridge.

"As for the cake, I hope I made justice by it as I did use her recipe." He tells Peter while grabbing the entire cake, two forks and the wine.

"If you followed all the steps, then it definitely should be fantastic." Peter tells him, and Harry smiles.

"Everything she makes is fantastic. I swear Pete, she's sent from up above because she really is the best."

"She is. We're lucky she's in our life." Peter remarks. "Anyway, what are we going to watch?" He asks Harry.

"Let's just sit and eat, before we move to the couch."

"Alrighty." Peter responds.

Both men eat their tacos talking about the current season of Grey's Anatomy and their theories on what will happen on the next season of Scandal. After they've eaten their tacos, they decide to throw the wrappers away, they move into Harry's living room with the cake and wine. As Peter was opening the bottle of wine, Harry turned to the TV and the DVD player, trying to pick which movie they were going to watch.

"Peter what do you want to watch?" He asks Peter while he turns on the TV and the DVD player.

" _Revenge of the Bridesmaids_?"

" _Revenge of the Bridesmaids_ coming up." Harry says while putting the disc into the player.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see that gold digging bitch Caitlyn McNabb!" Peter says as he sounds like a little boy.

"I know, Peter. You're lucky I have this movie." Harry teases Peter.

"Of course I am! I'm truly lucky to have you around so that you can buy the best TV movies on DVD. Besides, she did her what was coming to her because she truly was-"

"A gold digging bitch?" Harry finishes, taking the words right out of Peter's mouth.

"That's right." Peter nods. "Those girls did some super sleuthing that would've put Denise Hemphill to shame."

"I love that sleuthing bitch! Especially when she accuses Zayday for being a murderer? Priceless!" Harry laughs.

 **About 40 Minutes Through The Movie**

Peter pauses the movie and moves the untouched cake to the coffee table because Harry is crying.

"Harry, what's wrong buddy?" Peter asks him while turning to face him.

"I'm sorry about ruining our-"

Peter cuts him off. "It's okay Harry. Now what's the problem?"

"It just that..." Harry sighs, and breaks down in tears.

"Just what Harry?" Peter asks while moving to pull Harry into a side hug.

"I hate the fact that I never have anyone to come home to at the end of the work day! I hate that I come home to an empty, quiet house everyday. Most of all, I hate how everyone I date just dates me because I'm Harry Osborn, CEO of Oscorp. No one ever finds me as wonderful or caring, and it's a horrible feeling!" Harry sobs burying his head in Peter's chest.

"Harry." Peter starts, lifting Harry's head up. "You know that's not true. Somewhere out there, you'll find some who wants to be with you." Unaware that he has been holding Harry's hand throughout Harry's confession.

"You're just saying that." Harry replies miserably, wiping his tears away with left arm.

"I'm being serious, Harry. One day you're gonna find a guy who sees how wonderful and caring you are." Peter tells him, still unaware of the fact that he has been holding Harry's hand, fingers tangled together.

"Really?" He asks Peter with a distant glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yup. And he'll be the world's luckiest husband ever."

"Well, I can say the same about you, right?" Harry asks Peter with his head buried in the crook of Peter's neck, with the tears slowing down.

"Nope. I'm a bachelor for life. You and I are total opposites. You're the better catch out of the two of us."

"I'm sick of being under appreciated." Harry tells Peter.

"You'll find someone who appreciates you for being yourself. Anyone who breaks up with you over a text isn't worth your time." Peter says with a serious look on his face.

"You think I don't know that?" Harry asks with a small on his face. "I didn't even text him back."

Peter chuckles. "Well, at least you now know that Flash is a dirty dog. Flash is-"

"Let's not talk about Flash right now."

"I know but-" Peter starts again.

"I'd rather not-" Harry cuts him off.

"Let me finish." Peter says in a soft gentle voice, placing a finger over Harry's mouth.

"Ok, Pete." Harry relents with a smile creeping on his face.

"I know you don't want to talk about Flash right now, but anyone who is as stupid as him has the time to break up with you, are the worst people on earth. If they knew you like how I know you, they would adore you in a heartbeat. You are someone's happy ever after." He tells Harry while untangling their hands to cup Harry's cheeks.

"Thanks, Pete. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." He tells him with a smile on his face.

"Now, let's tackle the rest of that movie and the cake."

"You know it. The night is still young and we still got tons of food to eat." He says before kissing Peter on both cheeks.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us, just remember that I love you." Peter says. "Food, here we come!"

"I love you too, Petey." Harry responds and his stomach starts fluttering once those words come out of his mouth. He's never had that feeling before and it starts confusing him. _'I've never said those words to Peter at all. What just happened?'_ Harry wonders.

"How about we do something fun after the movie?" Peter asks.

"Uh..."

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh, No. What?" Max says to himself.


	15. Emotionally Damaged

**Two Days Later**

"Hey, Harry." Peter says over the phone, sounding shaky.

"Pete, what's wrong?" Harry asks peter over the phone, panicking. "You don't sound too good."

"I uh- I have a problem and I think you're the best person to talk to about this." Peter tells him. "Can we meet up later? I need to talk to you about something really important."

Harry blanches. "Oh no! Is something wrong with Aunt May? Are you in any kind of trouble? I mean if you are in any kind of-"

"What? No! Calm down, Harry! This doesn't have anything to do with me or Aunt May at all, but it's really important that I talk to you about it." Peter reassures Harry.

"Thank God nothing's wrong with either of you." Harry releases his breath and finally calms down. "I don't know what I would've done if you two were in trouble. Life would never be the same again because I'm always worried about you and Aunt May."

"I know Harry. We'd both feel the same way if anything ever happened to you. So um, when do you want to meet up?" Peter asks Harry.

"How about later at our favorite go to place, Mermaids GoGo Bar? I'm craving a martini with a spectacular view." Harry suggests.

Peter forces a chuckle. "We practically live there. Sure I'll meet you there at about…8:30 tonight?"

"Sure thing, Peter. I'll see you later." Harry tells him before hanging up his phone.

"Oh boy." Peter says thinking about the conversation he had yesterday. This was going to be a long night. A long night and a conversation.

 _ **Yesterday At Aunt May's House**_

 _"Pete, run this by me again. Why didn't you tell Harry about it Flash?" Asked an alarmed Felicia._

 _"Well, I-" Peter hesitates._

 _"I mean you've always been honest with Harry, up until now. Why?" Asked Aunt May._

 _Peter opens his mouth and closes it three times before he sighs, shaking his head. "I don't know! He panics._

 _"Oh man! A deceitful Peter Parker?" MJ comments. "I'd like to say that I like this new and improved Peter Benjamin Parker, but honestly, Peter, that's just wrong on a whole new level, even for you!" Mary Jane says, while Max and Gwen nod their heads in agreement._

 _"Well, what do you suppose I do? He's gonna hate me after this." Peter tells them._

 _"He'll find out eventually, Peter. I think it's best if you're just honest with him. What's done in the dark **ALWAYS** comes to the light." Gwen tells him._

 _"Ugh, this is so hard. It would be easier if someone else would just tell him, wouldn't it?" Peter asks them sarcastically._

 _"Dammit, Pete! Don't be an asshole Pete!" Max snaps while Felicia smirks at Peter's stunned look. "Don't you think he'd be more pissed off at you if he found out from me that Flash loves dating rich men? He dates them just for their money, then tries to kill his significant others. I won't get into any specifics about his past because it'll take too long, however I will tell you this. I found out that he's been in prison for killing one of his ex-husbands just to get the insurance money. And his name isn't even "Flash" at all. His name is Eugene Thompson."_

 _"I knew it! I just knew it! Only creepy people would give themselves a lame nickname! Flash sounded like he just "flashes" people anyway." Felicia shudders._

 _"Someone should get that murdering bitch!" MJ says seriously._

 _"But-" Peter starts._

 _"No buts, Peter! Although it wasn't your fault, you still did something that wasn't right at all!" Aunt May tells him._

 _"Fine." Peter concedes._

 _"Just remember this, Pete; When a person who is one of a kind goes-" Gwen starts._

 _"I know, I know. You can't replace them." He tells Gwen, shaking his head. "My dad and Uncle Ben told me that one." Peter tells her with a sad smile on his face._

 _"It'll be fine. Just be prepared to do it soon and don't leave out any details that are important." Gwen tells him, comforting him while rubbing his back. Peter sighs._

 **8:15 PM** **at Mermaids GoGo Bar**

Peter's standing outside of the bar looking at the door, freaking out. ' _I can't do this. I really can't do this.'_ He thinks to himself. _'What if he never talks to me again? What if he never wants to come out and hang out with me again?'_ He screams out of frustration. "Sorry." He says when the bystanders look at him as if he's lost his mind. "It's now or never." He says as he takes a deep breath and decides to walk towards the door.

"Here we go." He tells himself, walking through the door. After about a minute or so, he immediately spots Harry sitting at the bar. _'You can do this. Don't be a whimp, Peter! Be honest with him.'_ Peter thinks to himself, as he walks towards the bar.

"Hey, Harry. How are things today?" Asks, while Peter sitting down next to him at the bar.

"I don't know, Pete. It just sucks really. Badly. God, he was a great guy." Says a hurt Harry. "This really sucks, because I finally found somebody who could've been the one, and he turned out to be a fucking jerk."

"You'll never know, Harry. Things will get better, plus you'll find an even better man." Peter said trying to cheer Harry up. "May I get a Corona, please?" He asks the bartender, while placing a $5 bill on the bar.

"I know, but he was a really, really great guy." Harry says, while swirling his martini around in the glass sounding sad.

"No, we wasn't, Harry. Please, trust me." Peter says, sounding hesitant. "Thank you." Peter tells the bartender.

"Peter, what are you trying to say? You're hesitating about something." Harry notices. "Is everything alright?" And he hears Peter sigh.

"Well, I have some news, and I don't know how you're going to take this." Peter tells him. "And I don't know how this will turn out."

"Ok, well whenever you're ready, I'm all ears."

"Thanks, Har." Peter takes a sip of his beer, then he proceeds to tell Harry his news.

"Well, remember when I went over to your house with food and beer, the other day?

"Yeah. I still feel kinda sad that you didn't want to join us. But I'm extremely happy that we got to hang out though. But I digress." Harry stated, trying to bury his thoughts on what happened after he told Peter _"I love you too, Petey"_. "What about the other night?"

"I stepped out and sat outside your door for a few minutes. I uh- I went home and had some leftover spaghetti and I watched Scary Movie 3. After the movie ended, I went to take a shower and after I got out the shower, I got a notification from Grindr, from this guy, who goes by the name, Brighton. Well, anyway, I got to his house and..."

"Yeah, yeah, Peter. We knows What happens next. You start off by going "Hey there. I'm Peter. You're hot. Where do you want this, and how do you like it?" Harry responds.

"Man, I forgot how well you know me." Peter tells him.

"Yeah, you always start off your stories like that, but I digress. Why exactly are you telling me this story, Peter? I mean, you're kinda kicking me while I'm down here."

"This is the hard part. Well...I um, we got into his apartment, and he kissed me. After he pulled away, we said that he had a dinner date in about an hour or so and that we needed to hurry. He said that he was ok skipping the appitizer and just getting to the main course since I was his appitizer. Anyway, we went into his bed, and started making out heavilly, until his phone rang. He was going to ignore the call until I asked him to answer his phone. Well, Brighton- I, um… he...took his phone out of his pocket, and um, he dropped the phone and I saw your picture on his phone."

"Wait a minute. Back up for a second. What did you just say?" Asked Harry.

"I saw you picture on his phone. I unintentionally hooked up with Flash, Harry." Peter told him.

"You what?!" Harry said, as his anger started bubbling.

"There's uh...more." Peter says, but he gets cut off by Harry.

"Save it, Pete." Harry says shaking his head, putting his hand up hoping that Peter will stop talking.

"Please, hear me out. I asked Max to look up this "Flash" character, and we found out some things. I know it was wrong, but I thought that I would tell you-"

"You weren't gonna tell me anything and you know it! Take your ass back down to Flash's house, since you have to have everybody's man! What the fuck do you think this is? So I guess you think you're cute now right? You're a goddamn bitch. You should have kept your fucking mouth shut! Just because he gave you more attention than he gave me that night, you think you're something fucking special, Parker?! Fuck you and fuck him! God, I can't believe you! Just when I met a great guy, you- you know what? You aren't worth my time anymore."

"Harry? Why are you getting mad at me? I was trying to protect you! I mean what else was I supposed to do other than try to protect my best friend? Besides, you're forgetting that I never met the guy because you never introduced him to me or the others. His name isn't even Flash or Brighton. It's-"

"I don't care what his name is, Peter. God! Why are you even my best friend? What's the point of being here, at this bar? You-" Harry shouts, while every patron at the bar looks at Harry.

"Harry, please, I know you're mad, but-"

"See, I- I think right now, you feel like you are becoming my personal, permanent unneeded bodyguard, constantly trying to baby me. Had I known that you were going to pull that shit the other night in my kitchen, I should have fucked you up. You're lucky that you went to his house afterwards, and you're lucky that I let you walk away, while I was getting myself together for that dinner date. But, bitch, I'm going to let you know, if you ever pull that shit again on me again in the future Peter Benjamin Parker, that will be your last motherfucking day standing. I promise you that."

"Plea-" Peter's voice cracks, trying to reach for Harry's hand but Harry's not having it.

"You- going to my goddamn house ringing my motherfucking buzzer? Talking about me being someone's ideal 'happy ever after' when you knew that you were lying to my face the whole entire time, after you hooked up with Flash?! You're a fucking man whore, Parker!" Harry spits out. "You will never know shit about being in a monogamous relationship! Why? Because **A:** nobody wants you, and **B:** nobody needs a man like you! You've fucked around for years, and now you've fucked my motherfucking man? Screwed all the gay men like ourselves, here in the state of New York? I'm surprised that you aren't a goddamn escort."

"Harry, I truly am-" Peter starts to say, but Harry continues with his rant.

"And you two are here, running around like motherfucking children? And now you've got me here, feeling like a worthless, goddamn animal, running around looking crazy as a motherfucker? Bitch, you know what? See, I think you've- I think you're jealous of me. I think you're really trying to fuck with me. You are fucking with my life, my time and most of all, my emotions. And you're just going to stand there and look down to me, with that damn sad look on your face? Like if you are a motherfucking saint, Parker?"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"I'm going to show you what real men do, bitch. See, you don't know what real motherfucking couples do, Peter! And FYI Peter, real motherfucking couples sacrifice! Your parents should have aborted your motherfucking ass! You've made me feel like I'm a worthless piece of shit! I bet your parents knew it when the doctors put you in their goddamn hands, that you weren't a goddamn thing, but a fucking whore. And you're going to have that pathetic look on your face, bitch?" Harry asks. "Get it off your fucking face!" He says while slapping Peter on the face. Peter falls down to the ground from the force of the slap that he has just received. The whole entire bar gasps at Harry's sudden action.

"Now cry about that. Cry about that you goddamn whore!" He says while getting up to leave the bar, which has now gone completely quiet.

Peter sobs, getting up from the floor, grabbing a hold of Harry's right wrist. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so, so sorry, but you don't understand, Harry. I thought that if I could tell you the whole story, maybe we-"

"I really don't give a crap about what you thought, Parker." Harry snaps.

"I was trying to help you by prote-"

"You know what, Parker? Don't." Harry says while pulling away from Peter's touch. "Don't think about me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me, ok?" Harry turns to the bartender. "One martini-extra dirty for this dirty, conniving, snake in the grass." He tells him while putting money on the bar.

"One martini, extra dirty, coming up." The bartender says, before he scurries away from Harry.

"But Harry-" Peter says while his tears falling down his cheeks.

"And I believe in this 'relationship' stuff, so understand it when I mean it when I tell you: FUCK YOU AND GO TO HELL!" Harry yells, and he turns to exit the bar.

"Harry! HARRY!" Peter screams. When he sees Harry slip out the door, his tears flow freely from his eyes and all he can think about is how both he and Harry are emotionally damaged for one night.

Once, Harry is a block away from the bar, he calls someone he trusts with his life.

"Hi." Harry responds to his caller.

"No, things aren't going well with me at all." He responds.

"May I come see you and talk to you about it, if you aren't busy or anything?" He asks, voice breaking.

"Great. Thank you. I'll see you in about 45 minutes. I love you too. Bye." He tells the caller, not bothering to wipe his tears away.


	16. It's Cause Of Love

**At Aunt May's House**

"Aunt May?" Harry enters Aunt May's apartment. He's still crying after his scene with Peter back at the bar.

"Oh, sweetheart!" She rushes towards him, wrapping her arms around him. Harry cries even harder when he's in her arms. He cries for about five more minutes after arriving.

"What happened?" She asked him when he started to catch his breath.

"I had a terrible conversation with Peter tonight at the bar." He says dejectedly.

"I see." She tells him. _'I think I have an idea on what the conversation was about.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Oh, it was very awful, Aunt May!" He sobs in her arms. "When Peter called me earlier, I thought that something was wrong with you or with him. It was one of the worst things that ever crossed my mind today when he called me earlier. Life would never, ever be the same if anything happened to the two of you and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you two and I wasn't there to help you." He tells her sounding like a scared child, while his tears are wetting her shirt.

"Oh, Harry." She squeezes him even tighter.

"What's even worse was the conversation we actually had. He-he-he.." Harry breaks down.

"Take your time, honey. Let it all out when you're ready sweetheart." She tells him gently, running her hands through his hair.

"Well, we were at Mermaids GoGo bar to get a drink while he told me some news that was...I don't know!"

"What did he tell you, sweetie?" Aunt May asks him.

"He told me that he hooked up with Flash a couple nights ago." He tells her.

"I swear, he can never keep it in his pants." Aunt May remarks while rolling her eyes. Harry chuckles through his tears. "How did his latest hookup happen this time?"

"Peter had gone over to my house so that we could hangout together. He had brought over food and some beer, but I had made that special for Flash, so he left the food in my fridge and we talked for a little bit. After he left, I had called you to thank you-"

"For the suggestion on what to cook for dinner and the recipe for the cake." She finishes and Harry nods his head.

"Anyway, after our chat, I decided to take a shower and after I finished, I got a text from Flash saying that he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner. After that first text, he texted me again and he broke up with me. I called Peter, he came over, and we ate and watched a movie. During the movie, I told him my fears and how I felt about being treated like shit by useless guys."

"That's not too bad. It sounds like something anybody would do, trying to make a friend feel better." She says.

"There's um-more. Although he comforted me that night, he wasn't entirely truthful with me either. He neglected to tell me that he went out on a hookup date. He hooked up with Flash and I don't know what happened between Flash and himself, but he was obviously thinking hiding the fact that he had done something before he showed up to my house. Tonight he told me what went down at Flash's house, and things kind of went to hell. I cussed him out, slapped him and even went as far as telling him that his parents should have aborted him."

"Harold Theopolis Osborn!" Says an astonished Aunt May.

"I know, I know." He breaks down even harder, clinging onto her as if he's slipping away from her. "I know it was wrong but I wasn't thinking at all! It's the worst thing I've ever said in my life to someone that I care about! It was so stupid!" He sobs, hitting himself. "The worst part is, I made him cry! I always promised myself that I would never make him cry after all the shit we've been through." He says trying to calm down. "And the absolute worst part of all of this crap we went through tonight, is that I-" Harry tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He hangs his head.

"Harry." Aunt May gently says now lifting his chin up with her finger, looking at the broken boy. "I know sweetheart."

"Are you okay with it?" He asks her though his tears with a tiny voice.

"That you're in love with Peter? I'm perfectly fine with it." She tells him with a smile on her face now cupping his cheeks to look at her. "Are you happy that you finally realized it?"

Harry smiles and nods his head.

"Come on sweetheart. Go to the bathroom and clean your face. I'll make us some hot chocolate and pop some popcorn so we can watch a movie." Aunt May tells him as she places a kiss on his forehead.

"Ok." He says wiping his years away.

"Good boy." She says walking towards the kitchen.

"Aunt May?" He says.

"Yes, sweetie?" She turns looking straight at him.

"I'm sorry for being a hot mess. It just- you're the only person I completely trust to talk to. I know I'll have to talk to Peter and apologize but I don't know how to do that." He says while hugging her again, tears rolling down his eyes slowly.

"You'll figure it out." She tells him. Now, get going my boy. You're face isn't going to clean itself! Better yet, go change into your pajamas. I'm pretty sure you left a couple pairs in Peter's old bedroom." She says and Harry finally laughs.

"No need to tell me twice, I'm going!" He tells her.

 **Halfway Through Watching The Princess Diaries….**

"Harry?" Aunt May says.

"Yes, Aunt May?" He answers with his head on her shoulder, both under a huge blanket, clutching an old teddy bear that Uncle Ben gave him years ago, courtesy of Peter's begging.

"When did you realize that you fell in love with Peter?" She inquires trying not to spill her second cup of hot chocolate all over the blanket they were sharing, on the couch.

Harry sits in an upright position and thinks about this for a moment. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. All I know is that there was never a time when I didn't love him at all." He tells her with a small smile on his face. "I know, it's crazy but it's true. Perhaps I fell in love with him when we met as tiny little three and a half year boys. I probably fell in love with him when my worthless piece of shit father treated me like crap for so many years and Peter always made me feel better. Maybe I fell in love with him when his Richard and Mary died and all I wanted to do was comfort him for the rest of our life. Or maybe I fell in love with him when he gave me my very first kiss back in the sixth grade after having a productive morning by defending him from several of students who were bullying him. He gave me my very first kiss, Aunt May." He tells her fondly. "I stayed up at night for weeks, thinking about him and that kiss for hours on end. Probably the biggest clue for me, should've been the week of prom when we willingly lost our virginities to each other the day before we fucked each other again the night of prom at my house after having one too many drinks at my after party. It's was exhilarating fucking each other at grad night and even more fun fucking each other-"

"In his room, the two hours before the graduation ceremony." She remembers fondly, and he nods his head.

"We even made love that night when his failed hookup happened. We've had sex before, but this this time the sex was spectacular."

"Whoa."

"And I have to tell you Aunt May, Flash was very good but Peter is...he's the best guy I've ever had sex with. I didn't know if I would have ever told anybody this at all, but he's the only one I've ever been unprotected with. He made me feel things that I never felt before." He tells her for no apparent reason. "The point is, I'll never know exactly when I fell in love with him, but I do know that he's the best person to ever come into my life." Harry tells her, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "You know what makes me happy though?"

"What's that sweetheart?" She asks.

"I love being happy when he drops by the house so that I can take care of his injuries after fighting crime when you're not available. I love finding him on my couch or just fucking around by dancing all over the place. I love hearing about his day as Peter Parker and his escapades as Spider-Man, and I love the fact that he always knows what to say to make me feel better after a bad day at work or another failed relationship when I bitch about it incessantly. I love when he gives me massages to help me relax, even when I don't ask him to. Even cooking for him when it's just the two of us hanging out is just…..I guess I'm saying that I would love to be around him forever because although he has his own lifestyle, he's still kind and he's great. He'd probably even be a great father to the kids that I want to have with him. I just want to be in his arms when he holds me for hours on end and make love to each other. His presence is so fulfilling that it fills my heart with joy. I even told him that I love him the other day, just playing around when he said that he loved me for making all that food."

"Oh, sweetheart." Aunt May says.

"Besides you, he knows me better than anyone else. I know it's probably cliché, but I feel like we're meant to be together. I think it's awesome that he has a special place in my heart, but most of all, I feel like no matter what happens in the future, we'd never part. It's weird because I never, ever told him "I love you" as friends before." He tells her putting his head back on her shoulder, holding her hand. "Hell, besides you, Uncle Ben, Richard and Mary, I've never told anyone those three words to anybody in my life. When I told him those three words the other night for the very first time in my life, it felt...right. It felt like my life was complete as if I finally found my one and only, you know?" He tells her while he looks at her as if someone bought him the moon.

"Yup. I know the feeling." She tells him, kissing the top of his head.

"Can you please tell me the story of Uncle Ben proposed to you again? I love that story." He says while Aunt May chuckles.

"Well..."


	17. Aunt May and Uncle Ben's Story

"As you know my dear, our ordeal was very different because we did everything backwards. Ben and I started dating with a purpose in mind, and the next thing I know, I wanted to get married. The next thing I know, we were planning an engagement party and sixteen days before the party I said, _"You do realize that you didn't ask me to marry you yet, right?"_

"No way! Are you serious?!" Harry exclaims laughing.

"Yes, I'm serious! And Ben was like _"Oh. So when I ask you, what are you gonna say?"_

"What did you say, Aunt May?" Even though Harry knows the answer, he still loves her response to Ben's question.

"I said, _"I don't know, but if you want an answer, you'd better ask me first."_ Harry laughs at the response. "He ended up asking me exactly four years to the day that we met and I don't remember what happened because I literally blacked out. All I know is that when he started giving me a little speech, the world started to get brighter and brighter by the second, then everything got dark. When my senses came back to me, all I know is that there was a ring on my finger-" She points to the ring on her left ring finger. "And I had cried off all of my makeup."

"That never gets old." Harry tells her.

"It never does and it's a pity I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying when he was on his knees proposing to me. All I remember saying was _"Yes, I'll marry you Benjamin Parker!"_ and tackling him to the ground, kissing him senselessly."

"So you dated with the purpose of getting married and-"

"He told me that he was in it to get married."

"So how did your relationship with Uncle Ben start? You never told us." Harry says, referring to Peter and himself.

"Well, it all started when we met back in college at Richard's birthday party. Mary was telling me about this guy that she wanted me to meet, how he was single and how great it would be to have double dates in the future. When we got to Richard's house, Mary told me _"May, there is this guy I want you to meet! His name is Richard Parker, and I think you'll like him."_ When Mary told me that, I was like _"You are crazy, because I am dating someone already."_ She then told me that I was crazy and then proceeded to tell me, _"I don't care what you say, but Richard will definitely be your future husband!"_ and she walked away. To be honest with you sweetheart, I disagreed with her because I couldn't picture myself with him at all, plus I was dating someone at the time."

"Johnny Jerome." Harry said, remembering that fact that she had dated someone before Uncle Ben. He remembered that Uncle Ben told him and Peter that she was dating someone when they had met, but they never got a chance to hear the story. Aunt May nodded.

"So Mary took me to meet Richard and when I met him, I simply thought, _'Well, he was alright. I don't see anything special about this guy.'_ So we sat down and talked for about fifteen minutes, he walked away and Mary comes back asking _"What did you think about Richard?"_ and I told her that he was an ok guy and that there wasn't anything special."

"That was mean, Aunt May!" Harry laughed.

"Anyway, Ben and I became best friends while I was dating _that other guy_. I thought that Johnny Jerome, the guy I was with, was pretty awesome until he cheated on me, so I broke up with him a few weeks prior to this party. At the end of our sophomore year, there was a party taking place at Richard's house and Mary dragged me to the party. When she left to go find Richard, I was just talking to Ben about what our plans for the summer were. Nearly ten minutes into the conversation, I needed to use the restroom, so I excused myself and went upstairs to the bathroom. Now, you can imagine my shock at what happened next, because when I came back from the bathroom, I saw this other girl talking to Ben and he was dancing and laughing with her."

"Wait a minute, Aunt May. So Uncle Ben thought that some other girl was funnier than you?" A shocked and offended Harry asked. "No other woman is prettier than you or Mary at all."

"I know right? All I kept thinking at that moment was _'Oh my God, Mary was right! Ben is definitely my man. This bitch cannot be funnier than me!'_ See Harry, I was over Johnny for cheating on me with another girl, but I didn't know that Ben was _"my man"_ until I saw another woman dancing with him and making him laugh. I was so jealous that I got mad at her for thinking that she was funnier than me and I was also mad at him for laughing and dancing with the girl. All I could think of at the time was _'This is getting me really mad and I need to go get my future husband.'_ So being me, I sauntered over to him and asked him _"Would you like to dance with me, Ben?"_ and he said _"May Reilly, I would love to dance with you."_

"That is amazing, Aunt May." Harry told her.

"That was it, my dear child. See, I thought that Mary was crazy when she told me that she found a guy that she wanted me to meet, but in the end, I was extremely happy that she introduced him to me."

"I'm happy that she did introduce you to Uncle Ben, Aunt May. He was the father that I never had. Oh, how I miss him so much." He replied with a sad look on his face, on the verge of tears..

"Oh, sweetheart, I miss him too, but we'll never have to look far for him because he's always in our hearts." She tells him, putting her hand over his heart.

"Thanks, Aunt May." He says, giving her a hug.

"So what are you going to do about Peter?" She asks him, pulling away from the hug.

"Well, first things first, I have to get everything off my chest about what happened tonight at the bar…"

"And then?"

"He's gonna hate me for this- well you're probably gonna hate me for this too….." Harry says quietly.

"Why would I hate you sweetie?" She asked him.

"Oscorp is doing so well, that we've decided to expand into the West Coast. I'm leaving New York and I'm going to Los Angeles."

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful news! Congratulations!" She says happily.

"Thanks, Aunt May." He says, but he doesn't sound happy about it.

"Honey, what's wrong? You don't sound happy about moving at all. You should be proud of yourself!"

"I am happy that Oscorp is expanding and I do want to leave New York but…"

"Peter?" She asks.

"It's not just Peter. Besides Peter, you are the only family I have left." He tells her wiping his tears away. "I definitely don't want to leave you here without making sure you're doing well."

"Don't worry about me, Harry. I'll always be here with MJ and Max. Just do what you need to do and make sure that you're doing it for all the right reasons."

"Thanks, Aunt May. He has to hear it from me and nobody else but me. Fuck this is gonna be hard, but I need to figure out how and when to tell him. I definitely need to tell him soon."

"That's my boy." She says kissing him on the top of his head. "Now, let's get back to what's left of The Princess Diaries."


	18. Confessions Pt1

**The Next Night At Peter's Apartment**

"Peter? You're eating Cookie Dough ice cream...with a butter knife? What's wrong?" Aunt May asks him, sitting down next to him on his couch.

"Harry doesn't want to talk to me. I've tried reaching out to him but I haven't gotten a hold of him at all. Right now, he hates my guts and clearly I can take a hint." Peter tells her while he's flipping through the channels.

"Then go over to his house or his office." Aunt May tells him, and Peter scoffs.

"I'm fucking serious, Peter! So stop being a bitch and work it out with Harry!" She snaps. Peter's shocked at her choice of words as he's rarely ever heard her cuss.

"I'm not-" He starts off angrily but Aunt May cuts him off.

"Dammit, Peter! Be a man, Peter Benjamin Parker! Pull your balls out of your ass and go talk to him!" She snaps. Peter sighs, knowing he's lost this battle.

"Fine." He says.

 **At Felicia's House**

"What are you in the mood for? She asks him teasingly, knowing that he'll be in the mood for pizza and some wings.

"Pizza and wings dammit. What kind of fucking question is that?" He smirks, shaking his head.

"Well, I had to check! The last time you said that you didn't want a pizza, you ended up eating an entire box of pizza without sharing and a container of frosting, which you ate in less than half an hour." Felicia deadpans.

"Hey, I shared that frosting!" Harry pouts.

"If you call giving me a tablespoon that barely had chocolate frosting on it sharing, then you're an angel!" She playfully retorts.

"Whatever." He says rolling his eyes at her.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?" Felicia asks while dialing the pizza place.

"Any kind that doesn't have mushrooms is good enough for me." He tells her.

"Two pizzas, coming up!" She says brightly.

"Two?"

"Two." She repeats. "One whole box for you to eat tonight, and a box for me that I'll start eating tonight and finish eating tomorrow.

"And don't forget the extra Honey BBQ wings!"

"Fine, but you're paying for those extra wings. Actually you're paying for everything, since I'm consoling your skinny, rich ass." She says trying not to laugh at his scowl.

"Alright, I'll pay." He tells her.

After she places the order, she joins Harry on the couch, who is currently taking money out of his wallet for the pizza and wings. She notices that he looks pissed, but she doesn't ask him why.

"You know what this party of two needs?" She asks him.

"I haven't the slightest clue what this "party of two" needs." He tells her distractedly.

"We need music. What's your poison?" She asks him.

"How about our favorite ex-One Direction member's debut album?" He tells her, putting away his wallet, reaching for his bag.

"I haven't heard any of the other songs besides Pillowtalk. What's the best song on that album?"

"I'll let you decide." He tells her while pulling the CD out of his bag.

"Of course you would bring it." She laughs.

"Why not? He's the only artist I care for at the moment, next to Boyce Avenue." He says nonchalantly.

 **After over an hour of waiting, due to a robbery they saw on TV, the pizza finally arrives at Felicia's apartment.**

"Wow, he never failed to amaze me. _Like I Would_ made me appreciate him even more because it's very catchy." Felicia pants after dancing along to Zayn's _Like I would_ on repeat for an hour.

"Forget that! I'm happy that I didn't have to pay because I didn't have enough money at all. All I have in my wallet is $8.62, three credit cards, my driver's license and my tap card." He says with a small smile on his face.

"You're a multi-billionaire and you didn't have enough cash on you?" Felicia asks, taken off guard by his statement. _'I thought that he was pissed because of the whole Peter thing.'_

"Hey, it's just one of those days!" He tells her.

"Oh well. At least that's an upside." She says walking towards the couch with the pizza and wings. "Well, Osborn, we have pizza, wings, wine, salted caramel ice cream and cheesy ass movies." Felicia says while Harry opens up the bottle.

"Best way to end the work week." Harry says, pouring the wine into their wine glasses.

"To men," Felicia toasts, lifting her glass. "Fuck 'em!"

"To finality and closure." Harry says, lifting his glass. "To useless men and women who are out of our lives and gone forever!" He says with a smile on his face.

"Cheers." They say in unison, clinking their glasses together.

"So...where's your lover girl tonight?" Harry inquires.

"She went out with Max. He needed help planning something for Gwen."

"Ah, that's nice. He really hit the jackpot with Gwen." He says, with his heart aching.

"He sure did. Gwen would freak if she found out that he was planning a romantic dinner. At least he's being honest, unlike the jerk who broke your heart."

"Ah." He simple says, shrugging.

"That's all I get from you? No bitching about anything at all?" She wonders.

"Well, forgive me for not wanting to bitch about deceitful people tonight, alright?"

"Aww, why not?" Felicia frowns.

"Because I want to talk about Max's plans, and how MJ is helping him."

"Fine, but only of you tell me about how you're holding up." She demands.

"Deal. So what's the scoop?" He asks her.

"Well, Max is planning something amazing! So he's planned to take her out to a nice restaurant, take a horse ride carriage to Central Park and propose to her next weekend!" She squeals in excitement.

"Wow! That's very exciting news! Way to go Max! I'm so happy for him." Harry says genuinely. "I hope all goes well with his plan."

"I hope so too! They are so lucky to have found each other and I'm also surprised that he's going to propose to her so early in their relationship." She says gleefully.

"That truly is great. Besides, you can really tell that they are meant for each other. It's a pity my news will put a damper on things..." Harry tells her in a soft tone.

"Why?" She asks him suspiciously.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it, but here it goes. I uh- well today, our negotiations were finalized and Oscorp is officially expanding to the west coast.

"That's awesome! Congrats, Harry!" Felicia says.

"Umm, with that being said, I'm getting the hell out of town and I'm going to Los Angeles." He tells her in a calm voice.

"Wait- what do you- No. Forget that. Why? Don't tell me you're running away from your problems!" She says, still shocked from hearing the news.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it is for me Felicia. You've known for quite some time that I've been dying to get out of New York and go to the other side of the coast for quite sometime. The expansion of the company makes it the perfect time to do so!"

"But, Harry-" She begins to say, but he cuts her off.

"I've already had this discussion with Aunt May already, so I'll tell you what I told her. I need to do this for me. I have literally given all of New York the best of me and it's officially time to move on with my life. I need to go and explore other aspects of this business and explore my own avenues as well. Please, trust me on this." He pleads with Felicia, and she sighs.

"As much as I hate it, I'll support your decision." She concedes.

"Thanks." He says.

"I know. I'll throw you big a party!" She exclaims.

"Ah! Nah, nah, nah. Hell no! You know I fucking hate parties!" He says, making a disgusted face at her idea.

"I know, but at least let me do this one thing for you."

"No!"

"Hell, you don't even have to tell Peter that you're moving."

"No way, José."

"I'll get MJ, or Max to tell him that you are moving." She instantly tells him.

"I don't now about this..." He tells her.

"Pretty please?" She asks him, pulling off Peter's signature puppy dog look.

"Fine, but nothing too big." He reluctantly agrees.

"Awesome." She says hugging him. "So how will you tell Peter the rest of the story after he finds out that you're leaving?" She asks him, pulling away from the hug.

"I don't know." Harry sighs.


	19. Parties

**Four Days To Go...**

"Peter, how much longer will this go on for? You're beyond miserable and so sad that it's pretty pathetic now."

"Hey, besides being a goddamn man whore, I finally found something that I'm fucking great at besides being Spider-Man and a part-time photographer." He tells MJ. "Why stop something I'm good at now, when I've officially mastered it?" He says while getting off his couch.

"Don't degrade yourself like that, Peter! You know you're not a man whore at all."

"I am one and you know it!" He snapped.

Mary Jane sighs. "Well, maybe this will cheer you up. Felicia is throwing a party and Harry will be there."

"Great." He says sarcastically.

"Felicia says that you're invited." She tells Peter, hoping he'll go to Harry's going away party.

"Really?!" Peter happily exclaims.

"Yup, and it's tomorrow at 2."

"Awesome!" He says throwing his hands in the air as if he's won the lottery.

"Maybe you'll work something out with Harry." She tells him, and Peter nods in agreement.

"I have to fix this tension that's between us. Maybe I can apologize and make things right with him." He tells her, with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

MJ looks around with doubt in her eyes. "In theory."

 **Three Days To Go…**

Peter arrives at Felicia's house with a 24 pack of Heineken. "I can do this." He tells himself before stepping into the house.

Gwen greets him at the door. "Pete! How are you my friend?"

"I'm fine! How are things with you and Max?" He asks her while putting the beer on the counter.

"Oh, it couldn't be any better. I might be crazy for saying this, but I think he's the one! I know it's too soon to say that but-"

"I think that's amazing. He's definitely a good catch!"

"You think so?"

"I really do. He's really there for someone when you have a problem, in his own quirky way."

"Thanks for the insight. I hope he proposes soon."

"Me too." He says giving her a hug. "So have you seen the hostess of the party?"

"She's mingling with Aunt May and the others in the living room."

"Great. Thanks. I better go look for them."

"Alright, good luck with Harry." She says. "I have to go to the ladies room." She says, excusing herself to the bathroom.

A random stranger walks towards Peter as he's making his way over to the "Hey, Pete! It's been a while."

"Um...Hey." He forces smile to the man. "How's everything going...?" Peter says, trying to remember his name.

"Philip. It's going well. What's up with you? I've been waiting for another hookup."

"Sorry about that. Things have been extremely crazy." Peter tells him. _'I figure it's not a total lie.'_ he thinks to himself.

"Ah. Well anytime you're down for another hookup, you know how to reach me. You still have my number right?"

"I sure do!" Peter lies. "I have to go though. I have to find my aunt. I'll talk to you later, Philip." And Peter walks off. Not even ten steps later, another guy pops up.

"Peter! I can't believe that you forgot about me!"

"Hey. What's your name again?" Peter asks him.

"Eddie. Was I that good that you forgot my name?" Eddie tells Peter. "If you want, I can rock your world again."

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass on your offer. I really have to look for my aunt. Maybe you can rock my world again in a couple days? I've been busy and I really need to get my shit together." He tells Eddie.

"That sounds awesome. Here's my number." Eddie tells him, handing him a business card.

"Thank you, Eddie."

"I'll be waiting for your call." He says, leaning in to lick Peter's neck.

"Great." He says, crushing the business card in his hand.

For about seven minutes, a heap of mean come up to Peter talking about their hookups, he finally spots MJ, Felicia, Max, Aunt May and Gwen in the living room.

"Hey everybody!" He greets them.

"Hi, Pete!" They greet.

"Hey there, Peter. I'm glad that you made it!" Felicia greets hugging Peter.

"Thanks for the invite. I'm honored to be here!"

"No problem, Pete. Well, I should go check on the food." Felicia says.

"I'll help you. Let's go, Max." Gwen says, pulling Max with her towards the kitchen.

"I'll check the cake!" Aunt May says.

"And I'll make the frosting. You two should chat." MJ adds, and they all walk towards the kitchen, leaving the two men alone.

"Hey, Harry!" Peter says while opening his arms up, trying to give Harry a hug.

"Pete." Harry replies in a detached tone stepping away from Peter, declining the hug.

"I feel like haven't seen you in a while." Peter tells him.

"Oh, well." Harry says coolly.

"How's work going?" Peter asks him nervously.

"It's work. Paperwork, meetings, same ole, same ole." Harry says. "What brings you here?"

"Well, if you must know, Felicia invited me to this little shindig, in your honor."

"I guess I should thank you for showing up, but Seriously cut the crap." Harry repeats. "What really brings you here Peter?"

"I just said that I was invited." Peter says again. "What's the occasion of the party?"

"God. If you must know, I'm leaving New York to expand the business. I'm going to Los Angeles." Harry tells him.

"You're leaving? When are you leaving?" Peter asks him.

"I'm leaving in three days." Harry tells him and Peter's face drops. Harry's heart drop at the sight of Peter's face, who's eyes are quickly filling up with tears.

"You- you're leaving in **three days** and this is how you decide to tell me? You'd actually leave and not tell me anything at all? Am I that...unimportant to you? Just...why?" He asks Harry, unaware that Aunt May the others are looking at both men, listening to their conversation.

"Well, I have no reason to stay here, I'm expanding the business and I've literally outgrown New York. Besides, you've known for quite sometime now that I've wanted to leave New York and this is the perfect time to do so."

"So, let me get this straight, I'm not a good enough reason to stay here anymore? Is that what you are telling me?" Peter asks Harry, waiting for an answer, but Harry doesn't answer him. "Harry, if it's about what happened the other night between Flash and I'm truly sorry about that. I was only protecting you and I-"

"I'm not mad about it anymore," Harry starts. "But thank you for looking out for me. I'm no longer a _"Prince in Distress"_ however, I need to do this for me. I need to break this cycle of thinking that I will find one guy in New York who will make me happy."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I mean, you keep thinking that one guy is exactly what you need to be happy. Harry, you can still have-" Peter says but Harry cuts him off.

"I guess we both agree on something." Harry says in a hard voice, indicating that he's finished with their conversation. The others now go back to the kitchen, resuming their tasks hoping that neither Harry nor Peter caught then eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Well, whatever makes you happy, Harry." Peter says dejectedly with his voice cracking. "Ciao, Harry. I hope you get everything you wish for." And with that, Peter turns to leave the house trying to regain his composure.


	20. Confessions Pt2

**Later That Evening**

Still angry about the conversation they had at the party, Peter decides to go patrolling, but it turns out to be useless. He decides to go to the GoGo bar and drink his sorrows away.

"Peter?" Aunt May says trying to get his attention. "Sweetheart?" She tries again, but he ignores her and he takes a long sip of whiskey from the bottle. "What's wrong?" She asks him taking the bottle from his hand.

"Harry's leaving." He bluntly tells her.

"Wow." She says. _'Now I know why he's like this.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Yup. He told me at his party that his going away party, that I didn't even know about. I guess it's just better if he just leaves and create happiness on his on terms. You either walk with the devil or you don't and he's definitely not walking with the devil on this one. After all he is a hopeless romantic."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that sweetie. I mean everybody needs someone, even you my dear." She tells him and Peter laughs.

"Harry told me the exact same thing. He just wants someone to love him." Peter sighs. "Can you imagine me, Peter Benjamin Parker, in a relationship with Harry, Aunt May?"

 _'Well, I've been waiting for that to happen for many, many moons now.'_ She thinks to herself.

"Does that logic make any sense at all?"

"I think the better I should ask you should be: Do you think it's crazy that two people who wrote a promissory note to each other a decade ago, who actually care for one another, would actually be in a committed relationship?" She asks him, realizing that she stumped him with her question.

"I really don't know, Aunt May. If he was the perfect guy for me, wouldn't I have noticed that years ago when I fucked his brains out multiple times, back at the end of our senior year in high school? Wouldn't I have realized it back when we also had the occasional sex during our college years? "

"Ok, I don't know if it's this is true, but I have always heard that when you have sex without a condom at all, and knowing the two of you, I doubt you used any condoms at all, so that's true love."

"How did you-?"

"I'm also so mad at myself because I didn't get to bet your friends about your sexual escapades with Harry, especially since you're just telling me this now."

"Aunt May."

"Maybe you've overlooked something so obvious for so long. Peter, you are a very smart kid, but in some cases my dear, you need help!" She tells his sympathetically and Peter sighs.

"He just wants to be happy and have someone to take care of and I just want him to be happy. What do I do Aunt May?" He asks her with tears in his eyes.

"This is what you will do Peter. First..."

 **Two Days Before Harry's Birthday**

"Ugh, this is so fucking frustrating. It been days since I've tried to fix things with Harry, but he's just not listening to me anymore." Peter tells Gwen walking into Max's house.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." Gwen tells him.

"How will Harry ever know that he's wonderful? Gosh, I'm so stupid." He says, running his hand through his hair.

"Peter, don't beat yourself up." Felicia tells him from the kitchen.

"How can I? You knew that he was leaving New York before I did!" He bitterly responds.

"Hey, we figured that it would be better for him to tell you that he was leaving himself. I'm sorry about that." Max tells him.

"Yeah, right." Peter snorts.

"It would've been worse if me or Felicia told you instead of him."

"That doesn't help me at all, Max. All I know is that he's going away and I won't see him anymore." Peter tells him dejectedly.

"Now, that you're being honest with yourself, how do you feel about Harry?" Max asks him.

"Wait! I need to hear this myself, just as soon as I put this chicken in the oven." Felicia says.

"Damn the chicken and get your ass in this living room, now!" Gwen shouts.

"I second that!" MJ says.

"Oh!" Peter jumps, not expecting MJ to be there. "Hey! I didn't see you there."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Felicia says, running to the couch. Max laughs at her.

"So Pete, what's your answer?" Max asks.

"All I want for him is to be happy. I mean, I love making him happy and- God, I don't know how to describe it."

"Well, what do you want, Pete?" Gwen asks gently and Peter sighs.

"I want so many things. As stupid as this may sound, I want all types of hate to be over. I never thought that I would see the day where I would say this, but, I want quiet days and loving days. I want to have kids, eventually. I want to hold someone in my arms when he's depressed. As for Harry, I just love putting a smile on his face."

"Truthfully, Peter. Do you like Harry? As in like him- like him?" Gwen asks him.

"No, but I can't imagine my life without him. I- I couldn't ruin our friendship like that at all. It's hard enough functioning everyday without my parents and the only father figure I've ever known."

"That's deep, Peter!" Felicia remarks.

"Hey man, Peter always surprises you, right MJ?" Max says.

"Oh, you have no idea." MJ agrees.

"I need something to snack on." Peter says. "You guys got anything?"

"I'll go find something." Gwen says, walking towards the kitchen.

"Would you like Scotch or Whiskey, Pete?"

"I don't care, Max. Just keep the bottle near me."

 **Two Hours and Three Bottles of Alcohol Bottles Later…**

"Peter." Felicia starts.

"What's up, Felicia?" A tipsy Peter hiccups, trying to sip his third cup of coffee.

"If I were to give you this picture of Harry," She says, pulling a picture of Harry, Max and Peter out of Max's photo album. "What would you say?" And Peter starts crying for another 10 minutes.

 **"** You guys, I can't cry anymore. I'm really tired of crying. When Harry leaves, he'll be taking all my tears with him."

"Hey!" Gwen says, flipping the channel. "An old episode of The Golden Girls! I like this episode. The one where Blanche was jealous of all the attention Dorothy was getting from all the guys at The Rusty Anchor. Dorothy's singing was awesome!"

"Harry loves that episode!" Peter says, getting up from the couch. "I've got to try and forget Harry. For some reason, I can't get him out of my mind." Peter sighs. "I blew it- I really blew it. I took him for granted."

"I better take him home." Max tells them. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you home."

"Thanks, Max, but I'm fine. I can get home on my own."

"Are you sure, Spidey?"

"Spidey?" Gwen asks.

"Ah, just tell her the damn secret already, Max." Peter says stupidly.

"Are you positive about this?" She asks him, referring to getting home on his own.

"Positive, Gwen." Taking about his secret, unaware of the miscommunication.

"Alright. We'll see you soon." Max says.

"Get home safe, Pete." Felicia tells him.

"Call us when you get home." MJ Says.

"I will." He says, leaving the house.

"We need to do something, ASAP!" Max says.

"I know, but what?" MJ and Gwen ask.

"What if we stall Harry's journey to the airport tomorrow?"

"Good idea!" Felicia says.

"MJ, call Aunt May. We're gonna need all the help we can get!" He tells her.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Peter enters his house, with a bottle of Vodka. He puts takes his shoes off and puts his keys on a key holder. He accidentally trips over one of the nearby chairs and knocks down a picture frame. He picks up the frame and inside the frame is a picture of him and Harry, back at their elementary school graduation party. In the picture, Peter has his arm thrown over Harry with a smug smile on his face, while Harry is looking like a disinterested as a piece of plywood with his arms crossed "looking" annoyed.

"Oh, that was a world away." He says, sitting on the couch, touching the broken glass. "Here's to you, Harry." Peter says, opening the vodka bottle, lifting it up in the air. "I hope you find love and happiness, wherever you go in life." Peter takes a long drink from the bottle, before he passes out.

 **At Harry's Apartment  
**

"Thanks for all your help, Bernard." Harry says, putting the last of his suitcases by the door.

"Not a problem, Master Osborn. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"That won't be necessary, Bernard. But seriously, you didn't have to help me. I mean, you did just come back from your vacation."

"I know, but I thought that you might've used some help." The old man says gently.

"Well, you were right. I can't believe this is my last night here in New York."

"Nervous?"

"A bit, but I'm mostly excited. I'm gonna miss you though."

"Don't worry about me, Master Osborn. I'll live." He says and Harry chuckles.

"I better go catch some Z's. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Alright, Master Osborn. I better get going." He says.

"Harry!" Harry corrects Bernard. "It's your last day with me, so it's Harry now." Harry laughs.

"Alright, Harry. Take care of yourself." He tells Harry, giving him a hug.

"I will. You take care too. And I'll call you as soon as I'm settled into my new house." Harry replies before pulling away from the hug.

"Ok. Well, farewell, Harry." Bernard salutes.

"Bye, Bernard." And with that, Bernard leaves the house.

"Well, Aunt May and the crew can decorate this place to their liking." Harry says a few minutes later, walking around the house with a drink in his hand. While walking around his home, he comes across a picture of him and Uncle Ben, and he tears up for a little moment before he resumes walking around his home. Suddenly, Harry comes across his own copy of the elementary school graduation photo and he smiles. "Here's to you, Pete." He says raising his glass. "I hope you find happiness, wherever you go in life very soon." Harry says, lifting the glass to his mouth before going to bed.


	21. Peter's Dream Pt 1

**That Same Night (Peter's Dream)**

"Man, I love spending time with Aunt May. Just think, you as a part-time hospital worker, and a full-time super hero/photographer, makes a business owner like me look bad." Harry states.

"You, _Mr. Candy Stripper on his days of from Oscorp_ , are crazy. So how are things going with Philip?"

"Things are actually going well. I can't believe that he would want to date somebody like me. After all, a person like me who has a lot of baggage, isn't the most desirable person to date at all."

"What are you talking about? You don't have any baggage at all."

"Really?" Harry deadpans.

"Yup. You're just a bit….challenging."

"I get the feeling that you're only saying that just to make me feel better about myself."

"I would never do that." Peter says as they exit the hospital doors. "So, Osborn, what do you wanna-" But he gets cut off by the arrival of an incoming ambulance.

"What have we got?" Harry asks the EMT once the ambulance doors open.

"Harry?!" Asked a startled Peter. _'He's not a physician. What on earth is he doing?!'_ He wonders to himself.

"We've got a 37 year old man, complaining about abdominal pain." A paramedic responds.

"Alright, thank you." Harry responds. "Ok, sir, we're gonna take good care of you, ok? Pete, go get someone, stat!"

"Um, Sure." And with that, Peter runs into the hospital.

"This patient needs to take some tests and possibly an ultra sound. How long was he been in pain for?" He asks the EMT workers, but he misses their mischievous look. "When did-" Suddenly, music starts blasting from within the vicinity.

"What the-" He starts, but the two EMT workers gain control over the gurney and start spinning it around.

"What's going on here?" Asked a confused Harry. "Oh My God! I fucking love this song!" Harry shouts to no one in particular. "But, where is that music coming from?" Suddenly the guy sits up from the gurney with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh- please, sir. You need to-" Harry starts, but the guy gets off of the gurney and starts dancing with the EMT duo, before more people join them.

"You probably don't wanna get off the gurney, sir." Harry begs, but then Harry's boyfriend, Philip, pops out of nowhere and starts singing.

_I've seen the world, been to many places_  
 _Made lots of friends, many different races_ _  
_

__"What's going on?" Peter asks, running outside from the hospital lobby.

"See for yourself." Felicia says, waiving her hand towards the flash mob, with a smile on her face. 

_I've had such fun around the world it's true_  
African skies with a Nairobi mood, ooh  
I fell asleep in Tuscany and dreamed  
The one thing missing was you 

"Who knew that Philip was equally as nerdy as Harry?" Max asked while the mob scene was going on.

"Who knows, but this is highly impressive!" Peter says.

"I concur. It is fucking amazing!" Gwen says. 

_Runaway with me my love_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Runaway with me my love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

 _I woke up with an Australian breeze_  
And danced the dance with Aborigines  
Oh under the moon glow down in _Mexico_ _I dreamed_  
One thing was missing that's you

 _Runaway with me my love_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Runaway with me my love  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

"Wow! This is amazing! Aunt May exclaims. "I can't Philip did this for my sweet, little boy!"

"It sure is!" MJ says, as Philip's friends and the mob crew continues to belly dance.

_We'll sail the waters of many colors_  
We won't need a compass, love will guide our way  
Don't need nobody, as long as we got each other  
No need to hurry, we've got everyday  
I wanna share the world with you, you see  
Spring time in Paris feels so good to me  
Oh this is for me reality  
So please make all my wishes come true 

Suddenly everyone in the area starts singing the song.

_Runaway with me my love,_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
 _And I just know we'll have a good time, ooh_  
And I just know we'll have a good time, yeah  
Oh, please come with me  
And I just know we'll have a good time

 _It'll be fun, walking in the rain in_ _Spain_  
 _And I just know we'll have a good time_  
 _I didn't quite hit note, that wasn't such a good time_  
And I just know we'll have a good time  
 _Don't you think so? I do  
And I just know we'll have a good time, yeah_

Everyone in the area starts clapping and cheering when Philip and the flash mob take their bows.

"I had this whole thing that I wanted to say to you, and then you look at me, and I just... Okay, uh, pull it together, Phil. Harry, I know this sounds crazy-" Philip starts, still panting from all the dancing and singing he has just finished.

"Very crazy, Philip Chang!" Harry laughs.

"It's uh….sudden but when I know something, I know it. When I first saw you standing at the foot of the library, I felt a shock. I um- and I thought that this is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And then I thought that…I knew that I was gonna fall in love with you."

"Oh man, you're gonna make me cry!" Harry exclaims with tears of happiness pooling in his eyes.

"And I've never been so happy about anything in my entire life." Philip says, pulling a ring box from his pocket. "Oh my God!" Harry starts crying.

"Oh my God, it's finally happening to Harry!" Felicia cries. "Aunt May, do you have a tissue?"

"Yes, I do have a tissue and it's Chief Parker to you when we are at work, Dr. Hardy." She responds handing Felicia the tissue.

"You are the strongest, most fearless, hard working, and most caring, beautiful man I've ever met. You are just freaking incredible. You are so damn incredible and I love you." He says, getting down on one knee, kneeling down to propose. "I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always try to make you happy as you've always made me happy, if you'll let me."

"Oh my God! Oh My Freaking God!" Harry screams, when Philip opens the box.

"Harold Theopolis Osborn, will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes, yes!" Harry cries, falling to his knees, trying to bury his face is Philip's neck.

"HE SAID YES! HARRY T. OSBORN SAID YES!" Philip screamed, and the whole audience applauding and cheering for them, while Philip stood up and spun Harry around. While Harry was being spun around, Harry noticed Peter standing, watching the whole encounter and his smile falters a little, as if he's worried about something. Peter just cheers for the couple and puts two thumbs up and smiles at Harry and Harry's smile returns.

"I love you, I love you so much." Harry says, kissing Philip.

"I love you too. Yes! I'm officially off the market!" Philip screams.

 ** _A Year and Three Weeks Later From the Proposal…. _ **

"Hey, why weren't you at Harry's bachelor party?" Max asked Peter. "He was asking for you and you weren't answering my calls."

"I just didn't feel like socializing at a party today." Peter says putting his final wedding gift for Harry on the table.

"So…you just sat at home and wallowed in depression?"

"No, I went to spend some time with Aunt May. We had a good time today, just the two of us."

"Ah." Max says, unsure of what to say next.

"Besides, why would Harry want me there when we were together before? Wouldn't it be awkward bringing up our past? I mean, you know what happened with the whole _'Flash hookup'_ situation. It was a lot worse after the both of us dated after the Flash incident."

"Maybe he just wanted to settle some unfinished business with you." He tells Peter.

"You really think so?"

"Yup. So what are you going to do now?" He asks Peter.

"I guess I'm going over to his place and talk to him." Peter says, picking up his keys from the table.

"I think that is a good decision. Just let everything out and be at piece with yourself." Max reassures him.

"Well, here I go. I'll see you later." He tells Max, heading towards the door.

"I hope this goes well." Max tells himself, thinking about the conversation he had with Harry after the Bachelor party.

 _ **Six Hours Ago** _

"His and His towels? Really Danny?" Harry deadpanned.

"Hey, I thought it was an awesome gift at the time! Don't judge me Osborn!" Danny says.

"I'm not judging you. It's just…unoriginal." Harry says. "But thank you anyway, Rand." Harry says genuinely.

"Oh, me next!" Sam says, giving his gift to Harry.

"Ok. Let's see what's in here." He says, ripping the wrapper off. "Whoa!"

"I thought that you'd want something that you'd actually use in the kitchen.

Harry throws him a look and says "Really? throwing him a disbelieving look.

"Really! Plus the guy at the mall recommended that a salad spinner was a perfect gift and- you know what, if you hate it, the receipt is on the back." Sam tells Harry.

"Alexander, are you crazy? You know I love my salads." He says. "Thank you, man." He says, giving Sam a hug.

"Hey, I hate you man. You totally made me look like crap." Eddie says.

"It's not my fault you gave him a DVD copy of _Arachnophobia._ You know how much he hates spiders, especially after what went down with Peter, after he dated Eugene and had his own escapade with Peter." Sam tells him.

"You're lucky Harry didn't have Max kick you out for that." Fury told him.

"Alright, one last gift, then I gotta go get my shit done for tomorrow." Harry announces.

"Here you go." Luke told him, handing him a small box.

"Thank you." Harry says. "In this box is…" Harry pulls out the item. Everyone starts laughing.

"You do know I can buy this for myself, right?" Asks a blushing Harry.

"What? You can never have too many pairs of male G-strings! I'm telling you, if my girl can love it on me, your future husband will **definitely** love it." Luke laughs.

"That's just kinky on so many levels. Thank you." Harry laughs.

"Well, I hate to say this to you all, but it must be said: You ain't got to go home, but you need to get the fuck outta here." Max tells them.

"Alright, we're going, we're going." Adrian says, getting up from his seat. "Congratulations again on your engagement and your wedding tomorrow Harry. I really wish you and Philip the best, plus lots and lots of ice cream that you'll be making with the ice cream maker I gave you!" He says.

"Thanks Adrian ." He replies giving Adrian a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem." He tells Harry, patting him on the back. "Amadeus, if you are still stuffing your face with food, I'm pretty sure Nick will have your ass the minute we're back at headquarters."

"I'm at the door you loon! See you tomorrow Harry!"

"Till tomorrow you guys. Thanks for the gift Amadeus!" Harry shouts back, and the group leaves.

"Ah, that was fun. Thanks for this Bachelor parry Max."

"No problem Harry. I have a gift for you." Max tells him.

"But- you already gave me a gift." Harry tells him.

"I know I did, but this gift isn't from me at all. This one is from Peter." He tells Harry, pulling the gift out his pocket. "Here you go."

"Oh. Thanks." He says, taking the gift from Max. He simply stares at the box, contemplating if he should open the box or not.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Max gently asks.

"I don't know. On one hand, I'm happy that he got me a gift, but on the other hand, it sucks that he didn't give it to me himself. I just wonder what things would've been like if we had just talked about how we ended things. It just seems so…"

"Unfinished?" Max says and Harry nods.

"Well my friend, if you really feel like it's unfinished, then maybe you should finish it."

"You think I should finish it, once and for all?"

"Harry, you are getting married tomorrow. I think it's best if you finish it today before you regret anything."

"Thanks Max. Now, let's see what Peter gave me." Harry say's opening the box. "Wow!"

"That's amazing!" Max exclaims, looking at the silver necklace.

"It's one of my favorite pieces of jewelry that I never bought for myself. I can't believe he saved his money to buy this necklace with the Love, Hope and Faith pendants."

"I am definitely asking him for help when I propose to Gwen." Max says seriously.

"Well, I am seriously going to have to talk with Peter today."

 _ **Forty Minutes Later**_

Peter is standing in front of Harry's door contemplating on knocking on it. After a minute of contemplation, he finally knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asks.

"It's me." Peter responds. Harry hesitates for a moment, but he finally opens the door.

"Hi."

"Peter?" Harry asks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Yup, that's me."

"What are you doing here? And where's your key?" Harry wonders out loud.

"I left half my keys at home and….." Peter stops. "Actually I don't know what I'm doing here. I just needed to clear my head for a bit, so I started walking and the next thing I know, I just ended up in your neighborhood." Peter lies. "I figured I might as well just see you one last time as Harry T. Osborn, so here I am."

"I don't believe this." Harry says, shaking his head, not believing Peter's story. He steps aside and lets Peter in his house. "I do not believe this." He repeats once Peter is in his house, closing the door. "Seriously, I honestly can't believe you're doing this me, Pete."

"Harry, I know it's late, but what I have to say is really important. It really cannot wait until tomorrow." He says, following Harry into the dining room.

"Peter," Harry says, turning to look at him. "Please, don't do this to me."

"I have to Harry."

"Please, don't-"

"Listen to me." Peter tells him gently. "Tomorrow you are going to be Mr. Philip Chang. I just wanted to spend a few moments alone with my best friend in the whole entire world, Harry Osborn."

"Alright." Harry concedes and resumes walking towards the table.

"When we were together Harry, we made a lot of mistakes." He says walking behind Harry. "I just- I never meant to hurt you at all."

"Despite all our intentions, we did hurt each other in more ways than one." Harry laughs, sitting down on one of the chairs. "We kept hurting each other over and over again. I wish I had realized that I was putting so much pressure on you to be a good boyfriend."

"As much as I hate to admit it Harry, It was exactly what I needed to get my act together." He says, sitting next to Harry.

"Oh, I totally agree with that." Harry laughs.

"Harry, you set an impressive standard and I couldn't hang with it. Maybe I wasn't ready to get on that standard you had set. When we were discovering the world of dating between the two of us, I was the biggest knucklehead around, just fucking around with people."

"Literally!" Harry exclaimed.

"But in the long run, I ended up on a date with you. At times, I couldn't stand you because you were just so fucking needy, but you reminded me why we were best friends." He says, fidgeting with Harry's fingers. "You were my lover and my best friend." He says, letting go of Harry's fingers. "You know, you really did the impossible, dating someone like me." He laughs. "You challenged my ass every fucking step of the way and I'm very thankful for it."

"You know me, it's all or nothing." Harry shrugs.

"Well, you rock and you better not change for anything or anyone." Peter says and Harry chuckles.

"Pete, I always thought that I would always be dependent on a man to take care of me for the rest of my life, even when I have my own damn money. I thought that was just how my story was meant to be." Harry chuckles. "But I have to tell you Spidey, you made me realize that I can stand on my two feet and not depend on anybody else. You taught me to be confident, assertive and to be open." He tells Peter with a smile on his face.

"And you taught me how to love." Peter tells him.

"You taught me how to love too, Petey." Harry smiles.

"If you and I were all that to each other, why didn't our relationship work out the way we wanted it to?" Peter asks with a sad smile on his face.

"I-" Harry starts, but he simple shrugs giving Peter a sad smile.

"Well, I uh- I better go." Peter says, standing up from his seat.

"Oh. I- ok." He responds to Peter, standing up as well.

"I always knew that you would make a beautiful husband." Peter smiles.

"Thanks, Pete." Harry smiles kissing Peter on the left cheek.

"I better go. I know how you love your beauty sleep. Night, Har-bear."

"Night, Pete." He says, watching Peter walk out the door. "Great, I'm fucking confused." He tells himself before going to his room.


	22. Peter's Dream Pt 2

_**The Next Day ** _

"Who gives this man to be married to this young man?" Minister Jameson asks.

"My belated husband and I do." Aunt May says. "Take care of each other" she says, giving Harry away. _'I'm so proud of Harry. I wish Ben was here to see how our little boy has grown up so much.'_ She thinks to herself, turning to take her seat in the front row. _'But where the hell is Peter?'_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Philip Chang and Harold Theopolis Osborn, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly." Peter walks into the church taking a seat next to Max. "Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Minister Jameson says. Aunt May turns.

"Peter, say something." Aunt May tells him, while Felicia, MJ, Max and Gwen nod their head in agreement.

"I….." Peter says standing up and everyone looks at him, so he sits back down.

"Come on Peter, say something." Felicia tells him, but he shakes his head in disagreement.

"I, Philip Chang, take thee Harry T. Osborn, to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part." Philip recites, putting Harry's ring on his ring finger.

"Wonderful, Philip. Harry, it's your turn."

"Philip, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Harry says forcing a smile on his face, putting Philip's ring on his ring finger, zoning out the rest of the commencement.

"Do you, Philip Chang, take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Harry Osborn, take Philip, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"What?" Harry asks, snapping out of his daydream.

"Classic Harry!" Sam yells from the back of the church, and the whole congregation laughs.

"Do you, Harry Osborn, take Philip, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?" Minister Jameson repeats, but all Harry can see is Peter's face when he looks at the minister.

"Harry?" Philip asks.

"Baby," Aunt May says, getting out of her seat. "This is your cue to say "I do" or "I don't" right now." Aunt May tells him, but once again, all Harry can see is Peter's face when he looks at Aunt May as well.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Philip asks Harry, but all Harry can see is Peter's face when Philip speaks. In fact, all Harry can see is Peter's face everywhere.

"Harry, baby, speak up." Aunt May whispers in his ear before she sits back down.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Philip asks him.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Gwen wonders.

"I don't know babe, but I have a hunch that this wedding is about to be called off." Max tells her.

"Say no already, Harry!" Fury shouts.

"Go on, Minister Jameson. Go on!" Aunt May says, hoping Peter will finally say something.

"I can't until Harry responds." He says, looking at her.

"Well, the way how he's going at this rate, he means no." She tells him. _'Dammit Peter, speak up! Harry is obviously not going to marry this man at all because he loves you!'_ She thinks to herself.

"He's got to say no." Jameson says, looking away from Aunt May.

Aunt May gets up from her seat and stands behind Harry. "I don't." She says trying to imitate Peter's voice, before she sits back down again, causing Harry to rethink his current situation with Philip.

"Oh my, God. He's completely frozen!" Gwen says.

"Well, what's your answer Harry?" This time it's Peter who stands up, asking Harry the question. Harry immediately turns around and looks at Peter. Peter starts walking towards Harry, feeling confident about what he's about to say.

"Harry, I love you, and if you'll have me, I want you to be my husband." Peter says. "Hey man, what the fuck are you doing?!" Philip exclaims angrily.

"I'm sorry, Philip, but I love him man." Peter says walking towards them.

"Finally, he grew a pair." Max says. All of a sudden, Philip's groomsmen walk up to Peter trying to escort him off the premises. Max jumps up and moves towards Peter and the other guys, hoping to pry the guys away from Peter.

"Harry, will you take me as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, 'til death do us part? Baby, please!" He says, while being carried out the church by Philip's groomsmen, while Max is trying to stop them.

"I do!'' Harry exclaims with a bright smile on his face, walking away from Philip.

"Yes! I won the bet!" Eddie shouts, and Fury and Sam tell the rest of their team to pay up, while Aunt May the others are finally cheering in happiness. Philip's groomsmen let go of Peter and he slowly walks up the aisle towards Harry.

"Wait, wait!" Aunt May exclaims, even though she's happy about what just happened. "I heard it! You heard it! Harry just said an "I Do" just now!"

"But to who?" Asked a confused Jameson.

"Well, uh…" Aunt May says, trying to fight the smile off of her face while Peter is standing there looking at Harry.

Harry turns to Philip.

"I-I-I'm sorry Philip." Harry tells him and he let's go of Philip's hand and turns away from him, running towards Peter. Peter runs towards Harry as well and when Harry gets to Peter, Peter picks Harry up, Harry wraps his legs around Peter's waist and they start kissing in the middle of the aisle. Everybody in the church start cheering for both men, while Philip and his crew leave the church.

"Is anybody getting married here today?" Minister Jameson asks and Harry and Peter stop kissing.

"We are, Minster Jameson. We're getting married right now!" Peter tells him running up the aisle with Harry.

"Fantastic." He says.

"I'm Peter Parker." He tells Jameson.

"Great. Peter, do you have anything that you want to say to Harry?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Har-bear, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. Even though I am the toughest person to be with due to "certain things that I won't mention" I want you to know that I will always put you first. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." Peter tells him and Harry cries.

"Harry, do you have anything to tell Peter?" Jameson asks.

"I certainly do. Petey, ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world and I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you ... and how I felt about you. That's all I've ever known and that's enough. That's enough for me for the rest of my life, Peter and I love you so much. I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like about you, I love. I want you with me for all of eternity, 'til death do us part, in sickness and in health and all the other stuff I'm totally forgetting." Harry tells Peter, with the tears still running down his face. "So are we gonna get married?" He asks Peter.

"You bet we are my love." Peter responds with is voice cracking.

"Do you, Peter Parker, take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"Of course I do." Peter says.

"And do you, Harry Osborn, take Peter here, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do, I do, I do-o-ooooo!" He says, imitating Kel from Kenan and Kel. Everyone, including Jameson starts laughing at him.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Harry and Peter have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and husband, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ." Jameson says and everyone starts clapping.

"Harry, you may now kiss your groom, and take him home."

"Will do." He says, and he pulls Peter by the tie and kisses him hard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you-"

"Misters Peter and Harry T. Parker." Harry replies with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks him and Harry playfully rolls his eyes and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Harry hears while Peter is carrying him out of the church.

"I'm so happy you finally got together." Aunt May says wiping her tears away.

"Tell me about it. These two are so stupid!" Max says.

"Max!" Gwen says trying to reprimand him, but she fails.

"Come on Gwen, you have to admit that they were very stupid." MJ says.

"Damn, we should've bet that Harry was gonna marry Peter instead of Philip today." Felicia joked, and Nick, Sam and Eddie come out counting their cash.

"If you want, we can take you guys out for a drink one day." Sam tells them. MJ and Max accept the offer.

"Tomorrow?" Felicia says.

"That's alright with us." Eddie says.

"Alright, tomorrow it is. Team Out!" Fury yells, and they all leave.

"Well, I'm just happy that I'm now a married man." Peter says. "All I need is my own wedding ring and I'm good to go."

"I can take care of that. Aunt May?" Harry says.

"Here you go sweetheart." She tells him, handing him Peter's wedding band.

"This is for you." The ring is similar to Uncle Ben's wedding band. "I had it modeled after Uncle Ben's with two diamonds in the middle of your signature Spiderman colors."

"I love it. Thank you my fine ass husband."

"From kids, to infinity and beyond." He says, slipping the ring onto Peter's finger.

"Wait, what about the ring on your finger?"

"I bought it myself, with a little help from Aunt May. You didn't think I'd wear a ring from Philip did you?" Harry asks, and Peter considers this question very seriously for a minute or two.

"Nah." Peter finally responds and everyone starts laughing.

"Well everyone, we are off to our honeymoon."

"Harry, I don't have anything packed."

"Yes, you do, Peter." Mary Jane and Max respond.

"What? How?"

"I let them in your apartment. Let's just say that I had a hunch that Harry wouldn't be marrying Philip at all." Aunt May tells him.

"All of us had that hunch." Gwen says.

"Wow." Peter says. "Thank you, guys." He says, hugging them all. "So Harry," He says, turning to Harry. "Where are we going?"

"I thought that you'd be happy going to the happiest place on earth."

"No way!"

"Yup and after that we can go explore the sites of Belize…."

"Interesting."

"Then we'd go explore Africa with its Nairobi mood, Tuscany, Australia and maybe find some Aborigines, Mexico, Paris, Spain…"

"Wow! That's a lot of places!" Peter says excitedly.

"And then we can wrap up our honeymoon at Universal Studios, where we can visit-"

"HOGWARTS!" Peter said excitedly, causing the others to laugh.

"Yup. So let's go!" He says grabbing Peter's hand.

"Let's go." Peter repeated. "We'll see you guys when we get back. I love you guys." He tells them, wrapping them in another hug.

"We love you too." Aunt May tells them.

"Now, you too have fun and take good care of each other." Gwen says.

"We will." Harry responds. "We have a flight to catch, Petey." He says dragging them to the limo.

"Get out out here you two!" Gwen says, pushing then towards the limo

"Bye! We'll hang out and tell you everything as soon as we come back." Harry says when they reach the limo.

"Take care you crazy lovebirds!" Max shouts.

"Later you two! _Have lots of fun_!" MJ says, wagging her eyebrows.

"Bye!" Peter yells from the limo and the limo pulls away from the curb.

"Oh, damn!" MJ says when she puts her hand in her purse, putting away her camera.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asks.

"Max, we forgot to pack something for them!" MJ tells him.

"Like what?" Max asks her.

"These." She tells him, pulling out the box of condoms.

Max eyes grow wide. "Crap!"

"Don't worry about it you guys. Those two definitely won't be using those ever again." Gwen laughs.

"Well, they've never used condoms at all, sweetheart." Aunt May says. "Now, I'm starved. Let's go steal the food from the reception, go to my place and just watch some TV."

"Awwww yeah!" The others say. "Let the good times roll."

 _ **Meanwhile In The Limo…** _

"Oh man, I cannot believe that we did that. Am I dreaming?" Harry asks his husband and Peter pinches his side. Harry yelps.

"Well, that answers your question." He tells Harry, leaning in and kisses Harry.

"I'm finally happy that you said something Peter. You saved me from a loveless marriage. Thank you."

"Anytime my lovely husband." He says, kissing Harry again.

"Peter?"

"Yes, my dear husband?

"What made you finally made you stand up and say something back at the church?"

"Promise not to laugh at me?" He asks and Harry nods his head.

"Well, Har-bear, I was watching Grey's Anatomy before I spent some time with Aunt May," Peter starts and Harry says "I fucking love that show."

"And I was completely enamored about what Mark said. He said ' _If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud. And you go from there._ ' I don't know why, but those words came into my head when I saw you standing at the alter with Philip." Peter says and Harry starts laughing.

"Hey, you promised not to laugh at me." Peter pouts.

"I wasn't laughing at you, babe." He says kissing Peter, reaching for his dick. "I was laughing because even though Grey's Anatomy is a TV show where Mark Sloan is a goddamn man whore, he always knew what to say when the moment was right, which was very rare. I'm just happy that those words turned out to be true in our case." Harry tells him, laying his head on Peter's chest listening to his heartbeat while he's stroking Peter.

"Oh babe." Peter moans.

"I have an idea. Why don't we consummate our marriage babe? I mean we-" Harry gets cutoff by the sound of Peter's alarm on his phone.

 **8:02 AM**

Peter opens his eyes and he shuts his alarm off.

"Oh my God, have I been this fucking stupid?!" He angrily asks himself, sitting up on his couch. "Where are my clothes? Shoes? Dammit, where the fuck are my keys?!" He asks himself while he gets off of his couch, running to his bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, he is out the door, determined to find Harry.

 _'I need to tell him that I love him. I have to let him know how I feel about him before he leaves.'_ He thinks to himself with hot tears running down his cheeks. "Please God, I hope I'm not too late!"


	23. Looking For Harry

**Minutes Later**

"Harry! Harry!" Peter shouts frantically in Harry's House. "Harry, where are you?!" Suddenly a door opens. "Harry, I- Oh. Hey, Bernard. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Parker. How are you doing today, my friend?"

"Well, Bernard, I can honestly say that I'm doing the best with what I've got."

"That's great to hear. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Harry. He hasn't left yet, has he?" He asks Bernard, hoping he's still around the house somewhere, but Bernard simply shakes his head.

"He left about two hours ago. After his last batch of errands, he was going to make his way over to the airport."

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Mr. Parker?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye to him, that's all."

"Are you sure that all you wanted to tell him, Peter?" Bernard wants to know.

"Well..."

"You love him, don't you?" Bernard kindly asks him and waits for Peter's response.

"I uh..."

"Peter, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." He desperately responds.

"Well, it's obvious that you love him, Peter. Go after him! That's what you're going to do." Bernard tells him.

"But, I don't know where to start looking for him and he still doesn't want to talk to me because-"

"Don't worry about that, Peter. What's done is done at this point. You might be able to find him at your aunt's house. But take Max with you because you look a little bit frazzled."

"Thank you, Bernard. You're the best." He says leaving the Osborn house.

"If you need anything Peter, you know where to find me!" Bernard yells at him.

"You truly are the best."

"I know I am." Bernard jokes. "Now, go find him and tell him that you love him. I've got to get this place ready for your aunt and your friends." He says encouragingly, pushing Peter out the door. "Good luck!"

"Thanks."

"Those crazy kids. Phase one, complete." Bernard says to himself and he calls Max.

 **35 Minutes Later**

Peter arrives at Max's house after swinging from the Osborn Mansion. As he is about to knock, the door opens.

"Peter, what brings you here at 8:52 in the morning?" Max greets Peter with a hug.

"Hey, man. I know you're not a morning person, so I'm very sorry to wake you up this early."

"No problem, bro. It's-"

"No time to have a long chat. I'm actually looking for Harry and-"

"Say no more, Pete. Max to the rescue! Let's go, buddy!"

"But-"

"No time, buddy. We're off to find your man. And might I add, this will be fun looking for Harry."

 **Sometime Later**

"Max, why are we at Coney Island?"

"Because we've spent nearly 2 hours looking for Harry at your aunt's house, his house, Felicia's, MJ's and at Oscorp, but he's nowhere to be found. Besides, I want to eat a good hot dog or get a couple pieces of pizza because yours truly is hungry. Speaking of which, have you eaten?"

"Nah. I don't have much of an appetite to be honest. Let's just get your food and go back home."

"You mean you're just giving up?"

"Well, I've tried reaching out to him and I've failed miserably." Peter sighs miserably. "I've accepted the fact that he's left New York without even telling me goodbye, accepted that I'm going to be miserable without him and I've also accepted that I'll be a gay spinster who patrols the streets at night as a 'Menace to Society' on a daily basis."

"Peter, you won't be a gay spinster at all. Why not-"

"It's too late for anything at this point. Let's just go back home. I'm tired and very depressed at the moment. Besides, we wouldn't want you to be gone from Gwen for too long. She might get the wrong idea about what's happening between us." Peter tells him.

"Alright. But first I gotta go get some food." Max says walking towards the hot dog man.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll meet you at the car." Peter says going to the restroom. Once Peter is out of sight, Max pulls out his phone and calls Gwen. "One hot dog with extra relish please?"

"Sure." Says the hot dog man.

"You better tell me that you're on the way back home, babe." Gwen greets over the phone. "I'm almost out of tricks on how to stall Harry, as he's getting impatient here!" She says desperately.

"Relax, babe. We're gonna be there soon. Is Aunt May, Felicia and MJ there?"

"Well, Aunt May will be here in five."

"Awesome, I- oh! I gotta go! Peter and I are on the way. We'll see you soon."

"Alright. See you guys soon and get here in one piece, ok?"

"We will, I promise."

"Bye."

"Bye my love." Max says before he hangs up the phone. "Thank you." Max says paying the guy before waking towards the car.

"So you ready to go?" Peter asks Max once he's back at the car.

"Let's roll, but you're driving." Max says.

"Fine by me." Peter says happily.

"It better be, cause I'm fucking starving."

"You and your food problems." Peter chuckles.

 **Meanwhile at Max and Gwen's**

"This is one awesome gift!" Harry exclaims.

"I figured that you'd use it often." Gwen tells him.

"At this moment, he'd marry you for giving him his favorite appliance. I can't tell you how many blow driers he has gone through in the last five years." Felicia teases.

"Don't be mad that I can actually maintain my hair!" Harry tells Felicia. "Anyway, I absolutely love it Gwen, thank you." He says, hugging Gwen. "Well, I gotta get to the airport."

"Wait! You can't go without having a mimosa or some breakfast burritos!"

"Gwen, I really appreciate the gesture, but I really-"

"Please? I don't want you to leave New York without having a decent meal."

"Actually, I am pretty hungry. I'll have one sausage breakfast burrito and a bacon burrito."

"Excellent. Now I can try Aunt May's recipe for a couple breakfast burritos. Two breakfast burritos, coming up."

 _'I hope they'll get here soon.'_ Felicia thinks.

 _'Please, get here soon guys!'_ Gwen thinks when the doorbell rings.

"It's me, dear." Aunt May says.

"I got it." Felicia says.

"Hello, dear." Aunt May greets Felicia when the door opens.

"Aunt May, it's great to see you again!" She says hugging Aunt May.

"Are the boys not back yet?" She quietly asks.

"They're on their way back, Aunt May." She whispers back.

"Excellent." She says with a smile on her face. "Gwen, where are you my dear?"

"In the kitchen, making Harry a mimosa." Gwen shouts from the kitchen. "Do you want a breakfast burrito?"

"I'll help you make the burritos my dear." She responds making her way into the kitchen.

"Hey, Aunt May." Harry says cheerfully.

"I thought that you would've been gone by now." Aunt May tells him.

"Well, I came to say goodbye to Gwen and I got caught up in all the emotions."

"Only you, my boy. Anyway, what kind of burritos would you all like to eat this morning?"

"A mimosa and burrito? You're both awful!" Harry smirks.

"I know we are." Gwen says and Aunt May laughs.

"You ladies are evil." Harry says.

 **Soon After**

"Well, we are officially back in front of your house and I am going home."

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want something to eat? You should at least take a nap." Max kindly offers while Peter parks Max's car in the driveway.

"Well, you know a gay guy is extremely tired when he turns down an offer for some food and a nap."

"Pete, cheer up." Max tells him while Gwen walks out the house.

"That's going to be very hard considering I've had a bad night, an exhausting morning and a few bad days. I'm just ready to move on with my life at this point." Peter says in a tired voice.

"Hey!" Gwen says, standing outside the car on the passenger's side. "Where are you two coming from?"

"We've been trying to find Harry." Max says nonchalantly.

"Is there a specific reason for that?" Gwen wonders.

"Our friend here wanted to talk to Harry before he left, but we were unlucky."

"Who was unlucky?" MJ says popping up next to Gwen.

"Apparently, MJ, our dear friend Peter was unlucky in finding Harry." Max says, giving her a pointed look.

"Come on, Pete. Are you sure you don't want to stay for bottomless drinks? Cause we've got plenty of booze and Felicia and Aunt May can supervise." Gwen offers.

"That sounds awesome, but I don't really feel like being around anyone else today." Peter tells her ruefully.

"So where exactly have the two of you been? Because I didn't think it would be this hard looking for Harry at all." MJ says.

"We went over to Aunt May's house, his house, Felicia's, MJ's and at Oscorp, before going to Coney Island."

"That's right. I wanted to talk to Harry because I don't want him to leave without telling him how I feel, but the whole plan was a bust." Peter says in a sad tone. Suddenly Aunt May and Felicia come outside wondering what's taking everyone so long to come inside the house.

"Guys, What are you doing out here? Aren't you guys hungry at all?" Aunt May inquires.

"Peter's bummed out and tired, so he's heading home after not being able to find Harry, Aunt May." Max tells her and Felicia's eyes grow wide.

"You were looking for Harry?" Felicia asks.

"Yup." Peter responds.

"That's highly surprising, considering you guys missed him!" Aunt May says.

"Well, all I know is that he's probably left New York already. We've looked everywhere." Peter says.

"No, Peter. You literally just missed him. Harry just left about a minute ago." MJ says shaking her head.

"What?!" Peter asks in disbelief and he pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing, Peter?!" Asked a perturbed Aunt May.

"You're really gonna call him, Peter? Did you forget that Harry's a helpless romantic? Go after him!" Max says as they quickly exit the car, but Peter still calls Harry.

 **In Harry's Car**

When Harry turns the ignition on, his phone rings.

"What the hell?" He wonders and he sees that Peter is calling him. "I can't. I just can't." He says to himself, sending the call straight to voicemail.

 **Outside**

"Straight to voicemail." Peter says, dropping his phone to the ground in frustration.

 **In Harry's Car**

"What the-?" Harry says as he looks in his rear view mirror. He sees Peter walking on the sidewalk "What do I do?" He wonders before pulling away from the curb.

 **Outside**

"Look! There he is!" Gwen says as Harry completes his U-Turn and starts driving down the street.

"Go!" The others encourage him, and he runs out in the street, blocking Harry's path.


	24. Simple Things

"Stop!" Peter shouts as he runs into Harry's vehicle, stopping Harry's car.

"Peter?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry says, flooring the car. "I have places to be and people to talk to, Parker! Get this next word through your motherfucking head: Move!" Harry barks from inside his car.

"Harry, are you fucking kidding me? I have something really important to say, so could you please stop? Please?" Peter begs him.

"If you want to get away unharmed, get out of my fucking way, Peter!" Harry shouts, gripping his steering wheel even tighter than before.

"Please, Harry?" Peter says while moving towards the driver's side of Harry's car as Max stands in front of Harry's car.

"Dammit you homely man whore, I need to leave, god dammit!" Harry says on the verge of tears.

"Harry." Max says.

"Let me go, dammit!" Harry scream frantically, while the women surround his car.

"No." Peter says and Harry turns his car off and steps out of his car.

"Why are you all doing this to me, on a day like this?" Harry demands, trying to keep his tears at bay. "Why?" He demands.

"Peter has something very important details that he needs to tell you, sweetheart." Aunt May tells him.

"Sorry to break this to any of you, but there's nothing that anyone can say or do to make me stay here in New York anymore. I'm officially done with this place!" Harry sobs. "I've had it with this place and frankly Peter, I've had it with you and your-" Peter shuts Harry up by giving him a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, Harry pushes Peter away from him, giving him an angry look.

"You think that kissing me would change my mind?" Asked a hysterical Harry. "Did you honestly think that kissing me would achieve anything at all?"

"I was hoping it would." Peter says.

"Newsflash Peter: It didn't change anything at all! I really don't want to play this stupid game anymore. I don't want to play this game of cat and mouse with you anymore either. Look, I have to do what's best for me right now, and that's getting away from New York and living my life on my own terms without any distractions or problems."

"I know you're tired of all this, but please hear me out." Peter begs Harry.

"Fine. But you only get one chance to do so, Parker. Talk."

"Harry, I know that I'm not your Prince Charming at all. Trust me, I know that, Har. I really do. I know that you don't need anyone, but you deserve someone and I want to be that someone."

"Oh please, Peter." Harry snorts. "I know for a fact that you aren't capable of having a working relationship at all and-"

"Well what have we been doing for the last 10 years of out life, Har? I mean I can honestly say that you're the most beautiful man I've ever met, who is kind, caring and great. Harry, you really bring out the best in me, and sometimes I feel that you don't have to try hard to complete me. I love the fact that you put yourself last because you take care of everone else, while I put you first because you're the most important man in my life, Har-bear. Sometimes I feel like it's me and you against the world and it's scary, but it feels right. Harry, what I'm trying to say is that you are my one and only soul mate."

"Peter, that is totally crazy." Harry says trying to keep his mixed emotions under control.

"What have we been doing for the past 30+ years of our life? I may not be your ideal Prince Charming Harry, but you know that I would slay a dragon for you." Peter tells him.

"Fight criminals on a nightly basis." Aunt May pipes.

"Catch a murderer." MJ and Max say in unison.

"Guard the city." Felicia says.

"And come home to you in once peace, safe and sound once he's fought for peace in the city." Gwen says.

"It's not enough for me, Peter." Harry says, shaking his head silently crying.

"Please, Harry? What else is there?" Peter asks with his voice cracking.

"Let's see. There's trust, love, honesty, companionship, respect..."

"And we don't have all of that?" Peter dejectedly asks. "You're honestly going to tell me that we don't have all of those things?"

"Well-" Harry starts, but he's stumped.

"I'm going to make this easy for you then. Gwen?"

"Pete?"

"What are you doing, Peter?" Harry demands.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Peter says, pulling out his wallet.

"And what's that?" Harry demands.

"Gwen, you're the closest person we have a lawyer and I'm pretty sure you have heard about the contract between Harry and I. Can you see if this-" Peter says, pulling out his copy of the contract from his wallet. "- is still legally binding and valid?"

"Well-"

"Come on, Gwen. Please do it for my little boys." Aunt May says.

"Sure thing." Gwen exclaims happily. She reads through the short contract thoroughly. "I'm sorry guys, but this contract isn't legally binding until Harry's 35th birthday, which is tomorrow."

"Dammit!" Peter says. "What am I gonna do?"

"We can wait until tomorrow!" Aunt May says happily.

"This is why Aunt May is the best!" MJ says, and Gwen laughs.

"You can wait until midnight tonight, right?" Max inquires.

"Yes, he will!" Felicia pips. "We can place them both under 'house arrest' until their contract is due. No questions asked!"

"Well, I am so fucking glad that everybody's made a choice for me and what I should do." Harry says angrily, letting his tears fall. "Does anybody want to know what I feel, how I feel or what I want?"

"Yes! God yes!" Peter says.

"I think that after waiting ten years for the perfect man, I feel so stupid and I've wasted so much time looking for 'Mr. Right'. when he's been right in front of my face for the longest time. I also think that after ten years of having this stupid contract, I think that I finally deserve a proper kiss." Harry says with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Peter asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Really, Pete." Harry says, before he pulls Peter by his neck and starts kissing Peter senseless.

"Ah, sookie sookie now!" MJ says, while the others clapped cheer with glee and Harry breaks from the kiss and starts laughing.

"For fucks sake, finally!" MJ exclaims.

"You got that right, MJ." Max says as Aunt May is crying tears of joy while Felicia and Gwen are taking plenty of pictures of Harry and Peter.

"After all this time, I've never realized that what I was looking for was right I front of my face." Harry says before humming Mariah Carey's song _Thank God I Found You._

"Me either. I love you Har-Bear!" Peter says, rubbing his nose with Harry's nose.

"I love you too, Petey." He says happily.

"Come on you guys. Let's get out of here. If we stay here too long, these two will rot our teeth!" Aunt May jokes, and she and the crew leaves her two stupid boys standing in the street, getting lost in each others eyes.


	25. Harry's 35th Birthday

**2:14** **The Next Morning (Harry's 35th Birthday)**

Peter is lying down on his bed under his covers. He turns to his end table to grab his phone and dials a number that he's engraved in his head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry. What's going on with ya?"

"Hmm, let's see," Harry responds with a smile. "I'm officially 35 years old today, I'm in bed right now and I'm talking to you. Life can't get any better than that. How are you?"

"You know I always have to call you when I'm in the middle of a hookup. I know it's your birthday and you're getting old, but you didn't forget already, did you?"

"You never let me forget." Harry says with a wide grin on his face.

"You got that right!"

"So how's your current hookup going?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. I thought that I would be pissed off at myself for deleting Grindr, but I'll have to call you back to tell you how it's going because I'm definitely going to hookup with this one again."

"Only you, Peter." Harry sighs.

"I know. I'll let you know how it goes in the morning."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, _Spider-man_."

"Alrighty. Have a good one Harry."

"Later, Pete."

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Happy 35th birthday."

"It sure is." And Harry disconnects the call, and turns the person next to him.

"Hey there, beautiful." He says to the naked figure under the sheets.

"Hi. Is there anything else you want, _birthday boy_?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why don't we burn our contract?" Harry suggests to Peter.

"I think I would love that." Peter replies, kissing Harry on the neck.

"Before we burn it, can we say the contract to each other?" Harry asks.

"Sure."

"Awesome. You ready?" Harry asks him.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok. _I, Harold Theopolis Osborn_ ," Harry starts.

" _And I, Peter Benjamin Parker_ ," Peter continues.

" _Hereby agree to be a monogamous couple, if still single in 10 years by the age of 35_." They both say in unison.

"Are you finally convinced that you need someone now?" Harry asks. Peter doesn't even have to think twice about his answer.

"Yes. I finally admit defeat and agree that even I need someone in my life. I don't know if you're going to believe me when I say this, but I'm happy you're that person." Peter says with a bright smile on his face.

"Me too."

"I love you, Har-Bear." Peter tells Harry before kissing him. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you more, Spidey." Harry responds.

"So, are you still leaving New York?" Peter asks, hoping the answer will be no.

"Peter, I'm tired of New York. I am definitely leaving New York."

"Oh."

"But you know what would be better, Petey?"

"What, Harry?"

"Will you come live in California with me? You know as a way to apologize to you again for everything I've said and done to you back at the bar that night?"

"Are you serious?"

"Seriously. I truly am sorry for everything and I promise to never do that to you again."

"Already forgiven, my love."

"Los Angeles. What do you say, Pete?"

"Well….."

"It's alright with Aunt May and I really want you there with me. So will you come to the west coast with me this weekend? Pretty please, Petey?"

Peter takes a moment to think about this until he comes to a final decision. "Yes. I'll go anywhere with you, Har-bear."

"Great. So when is this Harry Potter marathon gonna start?"

"That'll be later tonight. Why?" Peter inquires.

"Because it's two in the morning and I need to be punished by my favorite super hero."

"Really, Harry?"

"Really, so I hope you have a whip somewhere."

"I love you, Harry." He says, peppering Harry's face with kisses.

"I love you too. Now, show me how much you love me, babe."

"Ah yeah." Peter says, pulling the sheets back over them. "Happy birthday to you, my soulmate."


	26. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Today has been the start of the best birthday of my entire life! I finally landed with the man of my dreams and I have to say, I never thought that it would happen. I finally landed Peter Benjamin Parker and I love him just as much as he loves me.

I never thought that anyone would love me after all these years of failed dates and being so uptight about things. When I met Peter all those years ago as toddlers, I never thought that he would be my knight in shining armor.

My knight in shining armor, who was there for me when my father couldn't be bothered with me. My Peter, who I wanted to comfort for the rest of my life when both his parents and Uncle Ben died. The same Peter, who made me stay up late at night for weeks, thinking about him and that kiss for hours on end because he gave me my very first kiss back in the sixth grade after I defended him from bullies. My Pete, who gave me his virginity and vice-versa, the week before prom because we wanted to be good lays for our boyfriends. My Petey, who never used protection when we fucked each other before and long after college because I trusted him with my life.

Peter, who was the one who encouraged me to be take things slow instead of trying too hard when I was dating back in our second year of college when we were 20 year olds.

Ten years of me trying too hard to impress men or people using me or cheating on me left, right and center was really...it was horrible. The best part of all the heartaches was the fact that my best friend was with me to help me pick up the broken pieces of my heart up from the grass.

Who would've ever thought that I was going to take the un-tamable Peter Parker? I mean, he was the self proclaimed _"bachelor for life"_ all because an ex of his cheated on him with someone who was a carbon, wannabe copy, of my Pete. Fuck 'em.

All I know is, he's the one I was willing to give my life to because he was the only one to make me feel things that I never felt with anyone before.

I love taking care of him.

I love his eyes.

His touch.

Taste.

Feel.

Name.

His compassion.

Intoxicating kisses.

Truthfulness.

Tumbleweed hair.

Body.

Everything.

I have to admit, when he brought up the idea of making a contract, I thought that he was crazy. I mean, I thought that he was simply joking about being a couple at the age of 35 and that he was willing to be tied down to someone.

The crazy part?

I always thought that we would've been together when we were in our second year of college and he was dating this hot guy. I was EXTREMELY jealous because that wasn't my hand that Peter was holding or kissing. (I've never told anybody that in my life.)

Fuck, we could've been married for over a decade if he wasn't a bed hopping, but whatever.

All these years of convincing Pete that he is capable of being loved by another, and giving love to another man, has finally paid off. I'm happy that it finally took some convincing that he is a good man capable of finding true love and that will always be a part of me.

Peter Benjamin Parker is the man that I plan on marrying one day and I want to have kids with him.

Take strolls at the beach late at night.

Have sex in public.

Share our meals at a restaurant.

I want to grow old with him.

Everything.

I know him better that anyone else.

Ok, except Aunt May.

We're always together and it feels so good.

He's always had my heart.

And I hope that we'll never part.

I will always be here as his rock.

Lover.

Best friend.

Peter is the one that I would cross the ocean for, because he did the impossible in more ways than one.

Fuck, I'd even bring him the moon if he asked me to.

Be his hero and strength. Anything he needs, I will be there for him.

I'll be the ying to his yang, his sun to the sky and all that.

Anything.

Anything for the love of my life, Peter Parker!

As I ring in the start of my 35th year in bed, naked with the man of my dreams, I will always be the one to protect him, just as he always protected me.

Thank God for Peter.

If you ever read my diary Parker, just know that you are in big trouble, but nonetheless, I fucking love you Peter and don't you forget it.

Love,

Harry


	27. Love, Peter

Dear Harry,

I hope you receive this _"letter"_ in good spirits. As for me, I am doing **_EXTREMELY_** well. Well, I have some good news I have to share with you and I think you'll love it. I hope you're ready for it because I'm excited to share it with you. First I have to tell you something that happened between my best friend and I.

See, when I was three, I met someone who became my very best friend in the entire world. What I didn't know was how that friendship would...evolve into something much greater than that. We went through a shit ton of food, emotions, arguments, tragedies, boyfriends, _amazing, difficult, mind blowing, devastating, complicated love_ , and a lot of other shit, but to tell you the truth, it really doesn't matter anymore. What matters to me at the moment, is **_you_** being by my side and I fucking love it!

I used to live by a few rules in my life that I though would make me happy. One of the rules that I always loved by is **_'appreciate yourself.'_** I live to make my life so...difficult without really considering the consequences of my actions. It was easier to appreciate myself after we got together because in the long run, you appreciated both yourself and me, which is undeniably sexy. I guess I never truly appreciated myself until I almost lost the one important thing in my life, so to truly understand that statement now, is pretty mind blowing and fucking beautiful.

Another rule I love to live is to **_'attract people with your confidence.'_** See, it was always for you to attract people because of your last name, but not because they personally knew you. For me, it was a lot easier to attract people with my confidence because it was easier to get what I want and just forget about all my past experiences that hurt. Confidence is something I can exude because it's a shield. It's the best shield that worked in my favor because being emotionally attached to someone after last time scarred me in ways that I never thought was possible. You never played coy or played games with anyone's heart, which is extremely hard to come by. It was…...anyway confidence was a must I my life, but now I can only be confident with you because you're my equal and I never have to try so hard to be liked or put on a high pedestal by you, and it makes me super happy.

I'd tell you about money, but I don't think you'd care much babe. I guess all I have to say on the matter is to save up for a rainy day because anything can happen.

 ** _Education_**? Well we've been classmates for…well, basically **_forever_** , so I don't know what to say about this one. I guess I should start off with something that I admire about you. You, my love, are so bright that you can take anyone down, without burning everything down to the ground. It's so beautiful to me because you're the person that knows about so much, but you're honest enough to say that you don't know everything. I also appreciate that you don't brag about what you know or claim to know it all, which a lot of people fail to practice. You're always caught up in what is happening in our broken society, and I think it makes you the best humanitarian in New York. It's just mesmerizing that you are able to use your resources to help those who are less fortunate and knows that it takes more than one person to help our broken world a better place. Whether it consists of charities to the AIDS foundation, Cancer, homeless….you know that it takes a village to learn about these causes and that they need a lot of work from our people. An educated man like you, it's so sexy and I always admire your knowledge.

 ** _Honesty._** Now that is something that I always admire about a person, no matter who they are. I will say that even though I was dishonest about that whole _"Flash"_ situation, I have to be honest and say that I was dishonest with myself as well. The simplest thing in my life, I made it so complicated, especially when there was something right in front I my face turned out to be my greatest achievement in terms of having the love that I've always dreamed of. You've always been honest with me, and that's something that never fails to amuse me. All though honesty is an important thing to me, it is both a blessing and curse because it can either make or break you. In the long run, I'd rather someone be honest to me instead of lying to me because lying is the one thing that hurts in more ways than one.

It's hard to **_forgive and forget_** , but it's something that I've come to grips with. Yes, it's hard to forgive, but it is human nature. Letting go of anger and bitterness can work wonders for both your attitude and your health, not to mention your relationships. It's hard to forgive, but I have learned that no one can help you with your own personal resentment but yourself. It doesn't help to hold on to things that make you miserable at all. Learning how to let it go may not always be the best feeling in the world, but you know, it's better to be in a better place where you are thriving.

I love that you always manage to _ **push yourself**_. And that's one piece of advice that I live up to. I mean, it's so good to explore other boundaries that I've never dreamed of going or doing in my lifetime at all. Seeing you push yourself through my eyes...it's a huge turn on because you are always excited to try something new, you're always the first to explore your strengths, plus you look very sexy when you are achieving your goals. Your opinions, your excitement and those beautiful eyes of yours when you push yourself, it's timeless and that's something that I always want to come home to.

Enjoy today. **_Cherish the moment and live for today._** Why? Tomorrow is never promised, so when I do something, I make sure that it makes me happy. When I enjoy my days spending time with you on the other hand, I enjoy it a lot more because you're there to experience the day with me. I get to spend my precious time with you in ways that I never do with Aunt May. I want to have Sunday dinners with you, and have a real life relationship with you because I need to cherish every single moment in my life with you. There are days that I am nostalgic about and those days are the best days I've ever spent in my entire life with someone. I will never forget those days as long as I live because you always manage to make my day a lot better and you always make me happier.

 ** _Owning mistakes_**...yeah, that one is very hard to do, mainly because it is easy to put the blame on someone else's. I know it's super easy to make petty excuses for something that doesn't happen or to conform to something that you aren't, but it's human nature, and I always learn how to take a cue from you when it calls for it. Seeing you own up to your mistakes...it's a huge turn on.

 ** _Surrounding yourself with good people_** is something that is very valuable to me. I have the best support system that consists of: you, Aunt May, MJ, Max, Felicia, and Gwen, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't ask for any better because you're all so amazing. You are the most important people in my life that have always inspired me to be a better person. It is amazing that you all provide me with motivation to achieve my goals, whether or not they seemed like impossible dreams or not. You empower me to make the changes I need to succeed and cheer on my success. Often times, I always think about the qualities that you all have, and I'd also think about several other things when we interact with one another.

 _"Do they make me feel like I have what it takes to reach all of my goals?"_

 _"Do they support me?"_

 _"Do they make me feel attractive?"_

 _"Do I feel happy and energized after spending time with any of them?"_

The answer to all of the questions that I asked myself had been one answer: Yes. It was an easy answer really because they've always pushed and supported me when I felt like giving up. They are the best support system that I could ever ask for, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Harry, you've always made me feel attractive and that's something that I thought I had a long time ago, but you've managed to change to change my perception on things. On top of all of that, spending time with anyone of you makes me feel so good because it feels like home.

I could go on and on, but I think that's good enough because you're a constant/permanent part of me. What I love about our relationship is that it's never truly been complicated. It was always a give and take, like an unofficial couple that were meant to be. My favorite memory of us…..it was when Mariah Carey's _Always Be My Baby_ came out. That song had always, always meant something to me when it came out, but that song is special to me because we shared a special moment in time in our relationship: we gave each other our virginities. I kept thinking that I wasn't going to be good or what if it ended so soon and would you compare me to anyone else. I remember that at the end of it, I felt good and that it felt…right. It was an amazing first time and all the other times were amazing as well. No matter what you think, it's our song because it was the sweetest song that I've ever heard in my entire life, and nothing and no one can replace you.

 _We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you wanna be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die_

 _You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably  
You'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end, no_

 _You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time_

 _You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby _

I can't wait to sing our song to you! I can't wait to make sweet, memorable, passionate love to you with the song playing with some candles lighting our bedroom. I also can't wait to sing _Touch My Body_ as well, because that song always turns you on. I want to stand in the sun with you, singing this song endlessly or stay in a nice house in Vermont, where I can sing any song to you, in bed.

Either way, you'll always be my baby cause you are always there for me no matter what. When I first brought up the idea of the contract, I didn't think that it would be beneficial to us. All I knew was that I was giving us a timeline to find our one and only, but I have to say that the contract was the best idea I've ever had because I landed with the man of my dreams, even if it took my head a long time to figure that out.

Every time someone would ask me if you were taken, or would ask me to hook them up with you, I would lie and say that we were together. Don't ask me why, but it just came out so unexpectedly, and people would back off. I guess that should've told me something but I guess it had to take a contract to tell me that what we were looking for was right in front of us (well, right in front of me at least.)

You're a masterpiece in every sense of the word. Your mind is beautiful, your body is so…..mouth watering, and that's something that I never get tired of. I really want to share this life with you, and protect you as Peter Parker and Spider-Man. I love thinking about you on hours on end and I am willing to do anything for you.

Hold you.

Kiss you.

Show you that I would do any and everything to be with you.

Any journey with you makes me happy to live, and no one has ever shown me how to be…..well, Peter. Every little thing I do, you're on my mind. It's as though you are able to see right into my soul, as if I were a canvas or something. You're more than just my lover. You're my best friend and even though we've known each other for the longest time, you're still so complex and interesting in ways that I could not have imagined. And I don't care what you think right now about my statements, but we're gonna be together forever.

When I'm with you, the world stops and I just let myself stop, be me and just think about you. It is so hard picturing a life without you, and when I thought that I was going to lose you…. I would have lost an important part of me. It's still so hard to believe that I almost lost you. You! The most important person of my life (next to Aunt May that is.) When times get rough, no one would ever be ablt to take your place at all, and that scares me. All I know is that I'm happy that you will always be there for me, just as I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens in life, I'm happy to have met such an amazing man like you. From childhood to now, it's been an amazing ride that I've been on and I am happy to be on that ride with you. Thank you for being my every thing. You are the best and I love you, always and forever. I can't wait to marry you, Harry Osborn.

Love always,

Peter.


End file.
